Paris
by Julindy
Summary: Hommage aux victimes des attentats survenus à Paris. Recueil participatif. "Lire, commenter, écrire, partager, honorer. Vivre..."
1. World by Julindy

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

 **Aujourd'hui, en ce jour de terreur et d'horreur, je souhaite prendre la parole. Ce texte, ces quelques mots... Ce n'est rien, une goutte d'eau, une larme infime parmi toutes celles versées aujourd'hui. Mais au moins, elle a le mérite d'exister.  
**

 **J'ai peur. Ça aurait pu être moi. Je suis triste. Je pense à toutes ces victimes. Je suis horrifiée. Je songe à ce massacre. Je suis en colère. Je me demande pourquoi. Pourquoi ?**

 **Il n'y a pas de réponse à ce pourquoi. Aucune réponse ne peut expliquer la violence gratuite et la barbarie, l'horreur et les actes immondes qui ont été perpétrés aujourd'hui.**

 **A mon tour, comme tant d'autres personnes, je voulais rendre hommage à ma manière à ces victimes. Directes et indirectes. Morts, blessés et traumatisés. Victimes comme famille. C'est peu de choses, mais je le fais quand même. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ensembles nous sommes plus fort.  
**

 **#PARIS**

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Titre** : World

 **Auteur** : Julindy

 **Fandom** : Multiples

 **Rating** : K+

 **Note** : Ça peut faire un eu brouillon car j'ai utilisé beaucoup de personnages et de fandoms différents, car je voulais montrer que quelle que soit notre origine, notre nationalité, notre religion, notre âge ou que sais-je encore... nous sommes tous touchés par cette affaire... Par contre, si vous ne connaissez pas certains fandoms, vous ne comprendrez pas certaines allusions.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

Loin, dans une galaxie fort lointaine…

Perdu dans les méandres profonds de la planète Dagobah, il pensait. Noyé dans la moiteur étouffante et l'obscurité oppressante, il pensait. Son front se plissa, ses paupières closes tressautèrent, sa main ridée se crispa sur sa canne noueuse. Il exhala finalement un soupir las.

-« Grandement perturbée la force est, » murmura Yoda. « De terribles choses arriver vont… »

* * *

-« Et… ne peut-on rien faire ? »

-« Non. »

-« Mais les humains vont se faire massacrer ! »

Silence. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, et le grand lion à la crinière dorée le savait.

-« Vous pourriez intervenir, » reprit la souris, presque suppliante. « Et les sauver tous, comme la dernière fois ! »

-« Apprend mon cher Ripitchip, que jamais les choses ne se déroulent deux fois de la même manière. »

-« Mais… »

-« Non, ce n'est pas de notre ressort… »

Silence, une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, c'est Ripitchip qui ne trouva rien à redire, tant la voix du lion sonnait implacable.

-« Je pourrais y aller, moi. »

-« Votre cœur est vaillant et vos intentions pures et honnêtes vous honorent. Mais ce n'est pas notre monde, c'est celui de nos rois et reines. Soit assuré que les quatre Pevensie agiront, quand l'heure de le faire sera venue pour eux. »

-« Je l'espère Aslan, je l'espère de tout mon cœur… »

* * *

En cette soirée de 14 novembre 2015, à plus de 21h passées, ils crapahutaient joyeusement dans les égouts de paris. Ne demandez pas à John pourquoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'était juste une des nouvelles lubies de Sherlock. Ce dernier pensait avoir trouvé une nouvelle branche du vaste réseau de Moriarty, et s'était mis en tête de la démanteler à lui tout seul. Brave Sherlock… un jour, il les ferait tuer…

John en était là de ses pensées morbides quand il entendit résonner juste au-dessus de lui le bruit reconnaissable entre mille d'une fusillade. Devant lui, le célèbre détective consultant s'était également immobilisé avant de se tourner vers lui.

-« Et bien John, il semblerait que nous ayons une nouvelle affaire, » lui dit-il avec un sourire indécent aux lèvres.

-« Sherlock ! » s'exclama John, outré. « S'il y a eu des coups de feu, il y a probablement des blessés, et peut-être même des morts, et… »

-« Est-ce que me soucier d'eux changera quoi que ce soit à leur sort ? »

John resta un instant figé sur place, choqué par la réplique de Sherlock. Puis, renonçant à essayer de convaincre son ami avant même d'avoir essayé, il se hâta vers l'échelle la plus proche remontant à la surface. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être donner un coup de main. Et sauver des vies _lui_ , au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire.

Sherlock quant à lui se dirigea dans la direction opposée. Les coups de feu s'étaient arrêtés très exactement 38 secondes auparavant. Et d'après le bruit qu'il avait entendu, au moins un véhicule, si ce n'est plus, venait de quitter la scène de crime en trombe. Prenant en compte les travaux de la rue voisine, les ralentisseurs de la suivante, les feux rouges du carrefour (probablement grillés), la voie à sens unique (surement empruntée) et le temps de réaction des forces de l'ordre (définitivement déplorable s'il se fiait au délai d'intervention de l'inspecteur Lestrade et des autres agents de Scotland Yard) … Il se dirigea à toute allure vers le nord. Il fallait empêcher ces malades de recommencer. Car ils allaient recommencer, de ça il en était sûr.

* * *

Sasha parvint finalement à quitter le stade, dieu seul sait comment, en se frayant difficilement un chemin dans la foule paniquée. Sur son épaule, Pikachu grésillait littéralement, l'électricité autour de son corps visible à l'œil nu. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme tous, il avait entendu les détonations pendant la première mi-temps. Il avait pendant un temps craint une attaque de la Team Rocket, mais aucune trace d'eux. Il avait fallu attendre la fin du match pour apprendre qu'un incident dont il ignorait encore l'ampleur avait eu lieu. Ce n'est qu'à la sortie du stade qu'il comprit exactement l'étendu des dégâts. Dracofeu avait survolé la zone pour lui, confortant ses soupçons. Ce n'était pas une attaque de Pokémon sauvages, comme il l'avait d'abord craint, mais des bombes. Des foutues bombes humaines. Aussi furieux qu'angoissé, il saisit son pokédex dans son sac à dos et appuya sur la fonction téléphone. Il devait absolument appeler le professeur Chen.

* * *

Les événements à Paris n'étaient pas encore terminés que déjà Londres était au courant. Ou du moins, certaines des plus hautes strates du pouvoir. Dans le bureau de Mycroft Holmes faisait face à ce dernier Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie. Ministre officieux, s'il était nécessaire de le préciser.

-« Ces événements sont dramatiques Cornelius. »

-« Je le sais Mycroft. La montée en puissance de Daesh me rappelle par certains points celle de… Vous-Savez-Qui, il y a encore quelques années. A l'époque, seule la communauté magique britannique avait été touchée. Aujourd'hui, c'est la France toute entière qui est visée, et au-delà même toute l'Europe et l'Occident. »

-« Nous devons prendre des mesures radicales. Sherlock, mon frère cadet, est déjà sur place, et je ne soute pas qu'il mènera de son propre chef son enquête. Le SHIELD doit également être prévenu, bien que je pense qu'ils doivent déjà être au courant. Je comptais également envoyer sur place les Pevensie. Nul doute qu'avec leur expérience passée des temps de guerre, Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy sauront quoi faire. Et vous Cornelius, qui comptez-vous envoyer ?

-« Les meilleurs… »

* * *

Le patronus du ministre s'était à peine dissipé que l'appel d'Harry raisonna dans tout le manoir de square Grimmaud, le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix.

-« Hermione ! Ron ! »

Les deux interpellés ne mirent guère plus de quelques secondes à arriver. Vive le transplanage…

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la jeune femme.

-« De gros problèmes en France. Mione, je veux que tu rassembles tous les médicomages disponibles. Beaucoup de blessés apparemment. Ron, regroupe une escouade d'aurors, les meilleurs. »

-« Et toi Harry ? » demanda le roux.

-« Moi, je pars sur l'heure pour Paris… »

* * *

-« Agent Hill, au rapport. »

-« Directeur Fury, nos contacts au ministère de la défense français nous informent que la prise d'otage dans la salle de spectacle dite du Bataclan vient de s'achever. On dénombre déjà plusieurs dizaines de morts, sans compter les victimes des autres attentats dans la capitale. »

-« La situation est bien plus grave que nous le pensions… »

Nick Fury commença à faire les cent pas dans le poste de commande de l'héliporteur. Maria Hill, habituellement si impassible, était agitée de légers tremblements, tics nerveux probablement, devant l'ampleur des pertes humaines en à peine quelques heures.

-« Directeur, vos ordres ? »

-« Envoyez immédiatement les agents Romanoff et Barton sur Paris. Nous avons besoin de savoir exactement ce qui se passe là-bas. Le docteur Banner se portera forcément volontaire pour accompagner les renforts médicaux qui seront envoyés par le gouvernement américain. Laissez-le faire. Trouvez un moyen de contacter Asgard, nous avons besoin que Thor revienne. Quand à Stark et Rogers, qu'il se tiennent prêt au départ. Plus que de service d'espionnage et d'enquête, c'est de force armée immédiate dont manque cruellement la France à l'heure actuelle. »

Fury se détourna, laissant son regard se perdre dans le ciel gris.

-« Le monde a besoin des Avengers… »

* * *

-« Putain ! »

Devant sa télé, Quatre jeta avec colère son arme qu'il était en train de charger. Ça faisait déjà plus de six mois que lui, Gale et Peeta avaient infiltré les groupes djihadistes présents sur le territoire français. Faussement radicalisés, ils étaient entrés en contact avec bon nombre de terroristes présumés, dont une bonne partie pourrissait en tôle grâce à eux. Ils pensaient être sur la voie du succès, vraiment. Et là… Là… Des fusillades. Des kamikazes. Des prises d'otage. Des morts par dizaines, des blessés par centaines. Tout ce contre quoi ils luttaient au quotidien, et ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

-« Merde ! »

-« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Quatre se tourna vers la porte et se trouva face à Katniss. Les femmes étaient exclues de la société islamiste radicale. Alors si, au sein de l'équipe, les trois hommes du groupe allaient au contact de ces groupuscules terroristes, Katniss et Tris s'occupaient de leur trouver toutes les infos possibles sur leurs suspects, et géraient de manière plus générale toute la surveillance indirecte, par caméra et micros interposés entre autres.

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Katniss qu'à leur tour Gale, Peeta et Tris entrèrent dans la pièce. Soupirant, Quatre leur désigna la télévision allumée sur une chaine d'information. Il y eut divers cris de colère, de la stupeur, des larmes, des injures, et plus de haine encore. Après de longues minutes d'une émotion qui ne fut pas contenue, ce fut finalement Gale qui le premier retrouva un semblant de calme.

-« Katniss, appelle Haymitch. Avec Tris, trouvez les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance récupérées par la police. Essayez d'identifier ces gars, voyiez s'ils sont dans nos fichiers. Nous trois, on va aller directement chez _nos chers amis_ des buttes Chaumont.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tris.

Ce fut Quatre qui répondit, faisant craquer ses doigts, un sourire vaguement menaçant aux lèvres.

-« Les faire parler… »

* * *

Comté. Minuscule village complètement paumé du sud de la France. Bilbo y habitait depuis maintenant plus de dix ans, y savourant une retraite bien méritée. Il avait été aventurier dans sa jeunesse, et avait sillonné les contrées les plus sauvages et dangereuses du monde. Il avait légué sa passion de la découverte à son neveu Frodon, mais l'âge allant, il avait dû renoncer à ses voyages. Il coulait désormais une vieillesse paisible dans sa petite maison de campagne, consignant à présent par écrit les récits de ses nombreuses aventures dans des livres traduits dans des dizaines de langues.

Lorsque Bilbo se réveilla ce matin-là, tout semblait normal. On était samedi matin, il y avait du soleil, il faisait beau, et vraiment chaud pour un mois de novembre. Il mit en marche la théière, comme tous les matins, et alla chercher le journal dans sa boîte aux lettres. Comme d'habitude en somme.

Et là, stupeur. En Une du journal régional, un seul titre : l'horreur. Excité d'une curiosité morbide, il ouvrit avidement le journal, son thé totalement oublié. Il parcourut avec effarement les pages du journal, osant à peine poser le regard sur les photos qui illustraient les articles. Une vague de nausées le submergea, et les larmes lui montèrent malgré lui aux yeux. Il posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche pour juguler la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge. Laissant tomber le journal au sol, il se précipita dans sa maison et se jeta presque sur le téléphone. Gandalf, il devait appeler Gandalf.

Tandis que son portable sonnait désespérément dans le vide, Bilbo alluma son ordinateur. Presque immédiatement, des dizaines d'articles, de liens, d'images lui sautèrent aux yeux, tous en rapport avec les événements de la veille. Bilbo se connecta immédiatement sur le site du Bataclan. Gandalf y était allé la veille au soir, pour y voir un concert de rock américain. Quelle idée, mais quelle idée ! Bilbo appelait encore et encore le portable de Gandalf, espérant une réponse. Dans le même temps, il parcourait avec urgence toutes les pages recensant les blessés, les survivants, les hospitalisés... Et les morts aussi... craignant à chaque seconde que le nom de Gandalf apparaisse.

Et tout à coup, il le vit. Gandalf Legris. Marqué en lettres capitale d'un noir profond, semblant presque briller sur la toile blanche. Et à côté en petits caractères, en italiques, la mention _« blessé grave hôpital de la Salpêtrière pronostic vital engagé »._ Bilbo ne perdit pas de temps. Coupant son téléphone, il composa un nouveau numéro.

-« Allô, gare de Comté ? Ce serait pour réserver un billet, pour aujourd'hui même. Quelle destination ? Paris... »

* * *

-« C'est bien compris commandant McGarrett ? »

-« Parfaitement compris madame la gouverneur. »

Coupant la communication, Steve attrape le sac qu'il avait préparé dans la hâte le matin même. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il avait toutes les affaires nécessaires à une mission de longue durée, il salua ses collègues de la main, donnant officiellement les pleins pouvoirs à Dany, ne manquant d'ailleurs pas de se faire charrier pour ça.

Quittant la base du 5-0, Steve McGarrett se glissa dans sa voiture et se dirigea à contrecœur vers l'aéroport de l'île. Il avait horreur de quitter Hawaï et de laisser ses coéquipiers se débrouiller sans lui, qui plus est au milieu d'une affaire aussi importante que celle qu'ils menaient actuellement. Mais le gouvernement américain n'attendait pas. Après les tragiques événements de Paris survenus dans la nuit et qu'il avait appris au réveil, le gouvernement avait mobilisé ses forces armées pour venir en aide à la France. Il avait été choisi pour venir à la tête de l'un de ces commando d'élite. Pourquoi, comment, quelles avaient été les machinations gouvernementales ayant conduit à ce poste à lourdes responsabilités, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser un tel ordre.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le dérangeait. Après tout, quand il avait signé chez les marines, de nombreuses années plus tôt, il s'était engagé à défendre la population civile. Qu'ici elle soit française n'était qu'un détail. De plus, ayant appris les raisons de ces actes d'une barbarie sans nom, il était d'autant plus fier de représenter son pays, les États-Unis, dans une mission d'une telle envergure à l'étranger. Non selon toute évidence il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de problème à cette mission.

Pourtant, il y avait bien quelque chose qui le dérange. Quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le gouvernement, non content de le séparer de son équipier habituel, lui en avait attribué un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aurait pu s'y accoutumer. Un militaire, un policier, un soldat… Qu'importe, dans une mission pareille, ça revenait au même. Sauf que son nouveau coéquipier n'appartenait à aucun corps d'armée. C'était même tout à fait à l'opposé de lui, de tout ce qu'il défendait, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un pirate. Un foutu pirate. Ils lui faisaient faire équipe avec un pirate ! Et c'était à lui de le convaincre de les accompagner en plus ! Ce qui faisait que, au lieu de prendre un vol direct d'Honolulu pour New York, avant d'aller sur Paris, il devait aller sur cette île minuscule de Tortuga, accessible uniquement en bateau, pour retrouver un capitaine pirate sans foi ni loi, et ne respectant aucune forme d'autorité. Ça allait être sympa tiens !

* * *

Lorsque Tony émergea finalement de son sommeil, il était pris par une remarquable gueule de bois, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, le connaissant. Il tenta de se relever, mais estima rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise, soit dit en passant. Il avait peut-être abusé de la tequila la veille au soir. Mais c'était la triche aussi, Rogers, avec son foutu sérum, ne pouvait pas être bourré. C'est de la triche qu'il te disait !

Avalant avec reconnaissance l'aspirine qui avait été déposé sur sa table de chevet, sûrement dû à ce bon samaritain de captain, il gagna à pas lents le salon, les jambes quelque peu chancelantes et la tête lui tournant. Il était seul dans la pièce, et Jarvis le lui confirma de vive voix. Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey et Steve avaient déserté la tour, visiblement convoqués par respectivement le SHIELD, Stark Industries, l'armée… et encore le SHIELD. Soufflant, il s'avachit dans le canapé et alluma au hasard la télévision. Il fut un instant surpris de tomber sur un journal télévisé, car il n'avait pas choisi une chaîne d'information. Mais il dégrisa bien vite en constatant avec effarement de quoi traitaient lesdites information. Tout à coup bien plus réveillé il se leva de son siège, tanguant à peine, et descendit d'une démarche qui se voulait ferme à son atelier. Pas la peine d'attendre sa propre convocation n'est-ce pas ? La Mark 48 avait été abîmée lors de son dernier combat contre Fatalis. Apparemment, il devrait se contenter de la Mark 47. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de bricoler rapidement quelques améliorations n'est-ce pas ? Après tout connaissant la vitesse de l'héliporteur, même en partant dans deux ou trois heures, il serait quand même à Paris avant eux...

* * *

-« Dis-moi Beckett, sais-tu quels sont les deux autres agents mandaté par le gouvernements qui viennent avec nous à Paris ? » demande à Castle. « Nous aurions tout aussi bien pu emmener Javier et Esposito avec nous. »

-« Je l'ignore. Le capitaine Gates n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais ils sont mandatés par le gouvernement, je ne doute pas que ce sont de très bons inspecteurs. N'étant pas de la police, tu risques de faire tache Castle. »

-« Hey ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je ne te permets pas ! »

Ne voulant pas s'engager dans ce petit jeu avec Castle, Kate tourna sur elle-même, tentant d'apercevoir dans l'aéroport encombré de New-York leurs nouveaux équipiers. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car deux silhouettes vinrent rapidement à leur rencontre.

-« Lieutenant Beckett ? Monsieur Castle ? » demanda l'homme. « Je suis l'agent Booth, et voici ma compagne, le docteur Brennan. Il semblerait que nous soyons vos équipiers pour cette affaire parisienne à venir. Terribles événements d'ailleurs.

-« Ravies de vous rencontrer, » dit Kate, sourire aux lèvres. « Bien que navrée que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. »

-« De même, » répondit Tempérance.

-« Deux enquêteurs de choc. Un médecin légiste reconnu. Et moi écrivain de génie entre tous. Les terroristes n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! »

-« Rick... » souffla Kate. « Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai épousé déjà ? »

-« Mais... Parce que tu m'aimes… »

Son ton sonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation, mais passons.

-« Mmmm... Parfois je me pose la question... »

-« Tu vois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls. » sourit Brennan en se tournant vers son époux. « C'est rassurant comme idée. Je pense que nous allons faire une bonne équipe. »

* * *

-« Allez mes jolies, yo ho ! »

Le célèbre chant des pirates raisonna rapidement dans la baie de Tortuga. Jack Sparrow, au milieu de ce rassemblement hors-norme, descendait les bouteilles de rhum les unes après les autres. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait pu avoir autre chose à boire ! Lorgnant sans complexe les quelques demoiselles de petite vertu présentes dans l'assemblée, il était en train d'envisager la meilleure manière de passer le reste de sa soirée (et probablement une bonne partie de la nuit) quand tout à coup une ombre se dressa devant lui. Il leva les yeux, s'attendant à se trouver face à cet imbécile de Turner ou à cette mijaurée de Swan. Pourtant, c'était un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, habillé d'un uniforme officiel de militaire. Un maintien guindé, le dos droit, un visage fermé... Un balai dans le cul quoi ! Il lui rappelait un peu le commandant Norrington. La perruque en moins. Il allait demander au gars de dégager, car il le privait de la vue, quand le gars en question prit la parole.

-« Jack Sparrow j'imagine, » dit-il. « On m'avait dit que vous étiez pathétique, j'ignorais seulement à quel point je suppose. »

Jack, l'alcool coulant dans son sang lui embrumant quelque peu les pensées, se releva comme il put. Il avait beau tenir plutôt bien l'alcool, plus que bien même, il y avait tout de même une certaine limite à ne pas dépasser !

-« Que... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez-vous l'autre coincé ? » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse et bégayante. Il était le capitaine Jack Sparrow, pas besoin d'avoir l'air digne pour impressionner les trous du cul dans son genre. Il avait toujours l'air digne de toute façon. Même bourré.

-« Je comptais vous proposer un emploi gouvernemental. Fortement rémunéré, bien évidemment. De plus, ça irait très probablement dans vos intérêts, étant donné qu'il s'agit de lutter contre daesh. Et je sais parfaitement que islamiques radicaux sont les ennemis jurés des pirates… car ils coulent vos bateaux dès que vous vous risquez de ce côté-ci de l'océan indien et empêchent tous vos petits trafics, n'est-ce pas ? Mais visiblement je me suis trompé. Je doute fortement qu'une loque comme vous puisse m'être d'une quelconque utilité. »

Toujours frapper l'égo d'un homme, et vous êtes sûr de le faire réagir.

-« Où c'est que je signe ? »

Gagné. Steve sortit un document officiel de sa poche, ainsi qu'un stylo.

-« En bas de la page monsieur Sparrow. »

-« C'est capitaine ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! »

Pour toute réponse, Steve se contenta de sourire. C'était un sourire narquois, mais un sourire quand même. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec celui-là ! Il lui tendit la main, que le _capitaine_ Sparrow accepta.

-« Je suis le commandant Steve McGarrett, du Hawaii 5-0. »

* * *

Erebor. La montagne solitaire. Perdu dans les chaînes de montagnes, près de l'Himalaya, Erebor était le royaume ancestral des nains. Gouverné depuis des générations par la lignée de Durin, le royaume vivait en totale autarcie. L'ancien roi Thrain, qui avait régné sur Erebor pendant plus de cent ans, avait gardé le pays dans l'indépendance et le rejet des autres pays le plus total. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du nouveau roi Thorin, sur le trône depuis à peine une vingtaine d'années. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir le pays aux autres nations, contacte donc il avait été privé pendant bien trop longtemps. Ainsi Thorin entretenait une correspondance régulière avec nombre de dirigeants. Parmi eux Thranduil, le roi des elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen avec lesquels les nains d'Erebor avaient été en guerre durant de longs siècles. À présent, sous l'ère dorée du règne de Thorin, la paix avec finalement été signée et des routes commerciales établies.

Le soir tombait sur Erebor. Thorin était actuellement en salle du conseil, avec ses principaux ministres, ainsi que ces deux neveux, les prince héritier Fili et Kili. Soudain, Balin entra dans la salle, faisant claquer avec force les lourdes portes de bois contre le mur. Ce n'était pas son habitude. Balin était le premier conseiller du roi, et était un nain des plus tempéré et calme. Il était donc surprenant de le voir agir de la sorte, de manière aussi vive.

-« Majesté, Majesté ! » s'exclama-t-il, hors d'haleine. C'est qu'il n'était plus tout jeune. « Un... Message est... Est parvenu à nos frontières... Des nouvelles... De la plus haute importance... De la France... »

-« Ah, le président Hollande… Comment va-t-il ? »

Souriant, il se saisit du parchemin que lui tendait Balin, ne prenant pas garde à l'air soucieux et alarmé de son conseiller. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son front se plissa et ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier. A la fin de sa lecture son visage était livide.

-« Mon oncle ? » l'appela Fili. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Heureusement, Thorin se reprit rapidement.

-« Le président Hollande m'informe d'attentats qui ont lieu sur son territoire cette nuit même. Il est de notre devoir de soutenir la France dans les tragiques épreuves qu'elle traverse. Balin, le deuil national est déclaré, en soutien à l'un de nos plus anciens et fidèles allié. Puis, va chercher Dwalin, le chef de notre armée. Nous allons envoyer quelques contingents à Paris. La France a besoin de forces armée, et nous répondrons à son appel. »

* * *

 ** _Quelques jours plus tard…_**

France. Paris. Palais de l'Elysée. Dans l'une des plus grandes salles de réunion du palais présidentiel, une foule de personnes de divers pays du monde, de toutes les origines, parlant toutes sortes de langues, étaient réunies. Ce n'était pas les dirigeants gouvernementaux, les rois et les présidents. Ce n'étaient aucunement des politiques. Pour autant, ce n'était pas des citoyens ordinaires. C'étaient les représentants de toutes les formes d'armées, les combattants, les enquêteurs, les espions, tous ces gens venus en France spécialement pour lutter contre le terrorisme qui avait frappé Paris quelques jours plus tôt.

Au centre de la pièce, une visio-conférence de la plus haute importance avait lieu. Comme dit plus tôt, ce n'étaient pas les dirigeants politiques des pays ainsi entrés en guerre contre Daesh. D'une certaine manière, ils étaient peut-être plus importants encore. Nick Fury, Mycroft Holmes, Cornelius Fudge, Haymitch Abernathy, le professeur Chen et tant d'autres encore, ces hommes de l'ombre qui œuvraient bien souvent dans le secret pour sauver le monde de lui-même.

Dans un coin de la salle, s'étaient réunis les enquêteurs attribués à cette affaire. Sherlock, Beckett et Booth, assistés par Castle. Lentement mais surement, ils remontaient la trace du réseau français, infime branche de daesh, qui avait commandité cette attentat. Mais tout ce travail n'était possible que grâce aux renseignements durement obtenus sur de longs mois par l'équipe de surveillance _Divergent_ , formée par Quatre, Tris, Gale, Peeta et Katniss. L'équipe avait récemment été élargie à deux membres, les agents Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton, du SHIELD. Et à eux tous, espions et enquêteurs, ils espéraient bien abattre définitivement daesh. Couper la tête au serpent.

Mais outre ce groupe « policier », la tête pensante militaire et tactique était présente. L'élite du monde moderne. Steve McGarrett, Jack Sparrow, Steve Rogers, Thor (revenu tout spécialement d'Asgard avec son frère), Tony Stark et les quatre frère et sœurs Pevensies. Guerre moderne, guerre navale, seconde guerre mondiale, guerre interplanétaires, ex-fabriquant d'arme, guerre médiévales, ils étaient tous les meilleurs dans leur domaine. À eux tous, ils organisaient la protection immédiate de la capitale et de toutes les zones dites sensibles, faisaient arrêté les hommes dépeints comme suspects par leurs enquêteurs attitrés, menaient des opérations de prévention et planifiaient à l'avance toutes les opérations de riposte à venir.

A leurs ordres, quelques émissaires. Des soldats envoyés en France par divers rois et président en guise de force armée immédiate. Boromir, envoyé par le chancelier Aragorn du Gondor. Legolas, envoyé par le roi Thranduil d'Eryn Lasgalen. Dwalin, envoyé par le roi Thorin d'Erebor. Timon et Pumba, envoyés par le roi Simba de la terre des lions. Po, envoyé par Shifu, l'empereur de Chine. Olaf, envoyé par la reine Elsa d'Arendelle. Sasha, qui lui représentait les différents dresseurs de Pokémon venus spontanément sur Paris pour aider.

John Watson, Temperance Brennan et Bruce Banner avaient quand à eux prit la tête d'une unité de soin mobile, et tournaient dans tous les hôpitaux de la région parisienne pour venir aider les médecins débordés et encore et toujours tenter de sauver plus de vies.

Une unité magique avait même été mise en place. Une trentaine d'aurors réunis grâce au concours d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le groupe était dirigé par Loki, libéré des prisons d'Asgard pour l'occasion, lui-même secondé par Merlin, envoyé par le roi Arthur d'Avalon d'après les circonstances exceptionnelles de la situation.

Espions, policiers, militaires, soldats, tacticiens, sorciers, médecins, ou simples personnes venus dans l'espoir de pouvoir aider. Hommes et femmes, importants comme insignifiants, poussés par ce même idéal de liberté et de solidarité.

 _Nul ne savait de quoi demain serait fait. Mais ils savaient une chose. Si demain, ces attentats recommençaient, ils seraient là._

* * *

 **Liste des fandoms et des personnages** ** **utilisés**** **(dans l'ordre) :**

Yoda dans " **Star wars** " ; Aslan et Ripitchip dans " **Narnia** " ; Sherlock Holmes et John Watson dans " **Sherlock** " ; Sasha et le professeur Chen dans " **Pokémon** " ; Mycroft Holmes dans " **Sherlock** " et Cornelius Fudge dans " **Harry** **Potter** " ; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley dans " **Harry** **Potter** " ; Nick Fury et Maria Hill dans " **Avengers** " ; Quatre et Tris dans " **Divergent** " et Gale, Peeta, Katniss et Haymitch dans" **Hunger** **Games** " ; Bilbo dans " **Hobbit** " ; Steve McGarrett dans " **Hawai** **5-0** " ; Tony Stark dans " **Ironman** " ; Richard Castle et Kate Beckett dans " **Castle** " et Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan dans " **Bones** " ; Jack Sparrow dans " **Pirates de Caraïbes** " ; Thorin, Balin, Dwalin et Thranduil dans " **Hobbit** ; Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Thor, Bruce Banner et Loki dans " **Avengers** ", les Pevensie dans " **Narnia** ", Boromir, Aragorn et Legolas dans " **Le seigneur des anneaux** ", Timon, Pumba et Simba dans " **Le roi Lion** ", Po et Shifu dans " **Kung-fu panda** ", Merlin et Arthur dans " **Merlin** ", Olaf et Elsa dans " **La reine des neiges** ". **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ce texte, j'ai choisit de l'orienter sur l'espoir, et sur cette solidarité que nous ressentons tous face à ces événements. Mais il y aurait tant à dire ! Les victimes, les morts, le Bataclan, les fusillades, les kamikaze, la peur, la colère, l'angoisse, les familles, les victimes, les combattant, les forces de l'ordre, l'avant, l'après...**

 **Plus qu'une seul texte, je souhaite faire une recueil hommage à ces événements. Alors que ce soit deux ligne, un drabble, une ficlet, un OS ou à un pavé de 50 pages, écrivez. Quel que soit le fandom (cité ici ou non) le rating, les personnages, le genre, écrivez. Que vous publiez régulièrement, ou que ce sot la première fois, écrivez. Je recevrai tous les textes, quels qu'ils soient. Contactez-moi par PM si vous voulez participer ou plus d'informations.**

 **Venez lire. Postez des review. Écrivez à votre tour. Et faites circuler. Une ligne sur votre profil ou à la fin de votre prochain chapitre, ça ne vous coute rien. Et ça n'aura aucun effet, si ce n'est sensibiliser le plus de monde possible. Que la communauté fanfiction, une communauté minuscule dans ce vaste monde, ce soulève, pour montrer notre soutien et notre compassion à tous ces gens qui ont perdu la vie, et à ceux qui aujourd'hui encore sont entre la vie et la mort.**

 _ **Lire, commenter, écrire, partager, honorer.**_

 _ **Vivre...**_


	2. Liberté by Erikadu19

**Titre ** : "Je suis né pour te connaitre, pour te nommer : Liberté" Paul Verlaine

 **Auteur** : erikadu19

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Rating** : K

 **Note** : Les poèmes sont de Paul Verlaine et je trouvais qu'ils allaient bien avec ce qui se passe et mon texte. J'ai pris le parti de mettre le point de vue par La Marianne et Paris.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 _J'ai vu passer dans mon rêve_  
 _\- Tel l'ouragan sur la grève, -_  
 _D'une main tenant un glaive_  
 _Et de l'autre un sablier,_  
 _Ce cavalier_

 _Des ballades d'Allemagne_  
 _Qu'à travers ville et campagne,_  
 _Et du fleuve à la montagne,_  
 _Et des forêts au vallon,_  
 _Un étalon_

 _Rouge-flamme et noir d'ébène,_  
 _Sans bride, ni mors, ni rêne,_  
 _Ni hop ! ni cravache, entraîne_  
 _Parmi des râlements sourds_  
 _Toujours ! toujours !_

 _Un grand feutre à longue plume_  
 _Ombrait son œil qui s'allume_  
 _Et s'éteint. Tel, dans la brume,_  
 _Éclate et meurt l'éclair bleu_  
 _D'une arme à feu._

 _Comme l'aile d'une orfraie_  
 _Qu'un subit orage effraie,_  
 _Par l'air que la neige raie,_  
 _Son manteau se soulevant_  
 _Claquait au vent,_

 _Et montrait d'un air de gloire_  
 _Un torse d'ombre et d'ivoire,_  
 _Tandis que dans la nuit noire_  
 _Luisaient en des cris stridents_  
 _Trente-deux dents._

Paul Verlaine, Cauchemar

Elle pleure, la Liberté. Elle pleure la France.

La Marianne est touchée au cœur, La Marianne ne sait pas pourquoi cette haine. Son âme saigne. Elle est statufiée, horrifiée... Blessée.

On a attaqué Paris. Des barbares s'en sont pris a son peuple. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette haine d'elle et de sa devise ? Qu'importe plus que la solidarité, la Fraternité entre les Hommes ?

Alors elle pleure, elle fait son deuil la Marianne. Et au fond de ses yeux, l'étincelle luit. Elle ne se laissera pas abattre. Elle ne faiblira pas. Elle se relèveras, encore plus forte, encore plus belle, encore plus soutenue.

Parce que dans ce combat La Marianne n'est pas seule. Elle marche main dans la main avec Liberty. Elle est soutenue par le monde. Elle est accompagnée des pensées de tous. Et dans son cœur, la vengeance nait. Elle ne laissera pas ce crime impuni. Elle se vengeras. Parce que personne ne peut la mettre a genoux. Parce que personne ne peut abattre la République de France. Parce que la France se lève a son tour. Parce que le monde la suit.

Paris vivra. Paris lèvera fièrement son menton et s'illuminera de nouveau, vivra de nouveau, montreras a ces barbares ce qui fait d'elle la Ville Lumière.

Paris est belle. Dans la douleur du deuil. Dans la lumière de l'amour qu'on lui porte.

Alors la Marianne relève la tête a son tour. Accepte la main tendue de Liberty et de Christo. La Marianne voit le chemin illuminé par Westminster. Par La Porte de Brandeburg. Par L'Opéra de Sydney. Par la lumière mondiale.

Relève toi France. Relève tes beaux yeux de lumière. Rien n'est fini. Rien ne se finira jamais parce que ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Souviens toi Paris. Ta devise. Fluctuat Nec Mergitur : « Battu par les flots, nous ne sombrons pas ».

 _L'amour de la Patrie est le premier amour_  
 _Et le dernier amour après l'amour de Dieu._  
 _C'est un feu qui s'allume alors que luit le jour_  
 _Où notre regard luit comme un céleste feu ;_

 _C'est le jour baptismal aux paupières divines_  
 _De l'enfant, la rumeur de l'aurore aux oreilles_  
 _Frais écloses, c'est l'air emplissant les poitrines_  
 _En fleur, l'air printanier rempli d'odeurs vermeilles._

 _L'enfant grandit, il sent la terre sous ses pas_  
 _Qui le porte, le berce, et, bonne, le nourrit,_  
 _Et douce, désaltère encore ses repas_  
 _D'une liqueur, délice et gloire de l'esprit._

 _Puis l'enfant se fait homme ou devient jeune fille_  
 _Et cependant que croît sa chair pleine de grâce,_  
 _Son âme se répand par-delà la famille_  
 _Et cherche une âme sœur, une chair qu'il enlace ;_

 _Et quand il a trouvé cette âme et cette chair,_  
 _Il naît d'autres enfants encore, fleurs de fleurs_  
 _Qui germeront aussi le jardin jeune et cher_  
 _Des générations d'ici, non pas d'ailleurs. [...]_

Paul Verlaine, L'amour de la Patrie est le premier amour

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot d'erikadu19 : Je suis émue et j'ai eu envie de pleurer en écrivant mon texte. Ces barbares ne gagnerons pas, jamais. Car l'Espoir ne meurt jamais. Fluctuat Nec Mergitur.**

 **Mot de Julindy : Merci Erika d'avoir accepté que j'ajoute ton texte à ce recueil. Lecteurs, lectrices, n'hésitez pas à suivre son exemple, même si le texte a été posté préalablement sur votre compte.**


	3. Un vendredi 13 by Cecile Tite

**Titre** : Un vendredi 13 pas comme les autres

 **Auteur** : Cecile Tite

 **Fandom** : Sherlock

 **Rating** : K

 **Note** : Sherlock et John se retrouvent face aux attentats, leurs premières réactions.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

«Sherlock! Tout le monde ne peut pas tout connaître sur tout! Tiens, regarde-toi avec le système solaire!  
\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, John! C'est quand même toi qui m'a fait la remarque!  
\- Oui, bon. Mais de là, à savoir la structure cristalline du thorium!  
\- C'est simple non?!  
\- Tout le monde n'a pas un poster dans sa chambre le tableau périodique des éléments!  
\- Et tout le monde n'a pas une licence en chimie..  
\- Exact! Et ne te fiche pas de moi!  
\- Oh voyons, John, tu me connais mieux que ça...  
\- Justement!»

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson devaient bien trouver quelque chose à faire en ce vendredi 13 novembre 2015. Pas un clien n'avait montré le bout de son nez. Ce qui avait étonné les locataires du 221b Baker Street. John avait eut la merveilleuse idée de faire regarder la télévision à Sherlock, une émission culturelle, qui avait tourné au ridicule, puisque le détective trouvait toujours à redire. John, bien qu'irrité, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant son ami s'énerver ainsi après les candidats et un animateur dôté d'un QI inférieur à la moyenne selon Sherlock.  
«Qui sur cette terre ne sait pas que la Reine possède des Welsh Corgie aux nombres de...  
\- Nous interrompons les programmes afin de vous faire parvenir des informations plus que capitales, Paris est en ce moment même la cible d'attaques. Fusillades, ainsi qu'explosion en son coeur. Le Président de la République a été immédiatement évacué vers le Ministère de l'Intérieur. Il semblerait que des explosions ont eut lieu en dehors du Stade de France, mais également...»

Le tout Londres était sous le choc. Très vite les réseaux sociaux se mobilisèrent. L'heure était à l'entraide, quand bien même l'incompréhension se faisait ressentir. Pourtant Sherlock et John restaient pétrifiés devant leur téléviseur, retransmettant les informations en boucle. Le téléphone du détective se mit à sonner, il décrocha machinalement sans prendre le temps de regarder qui le contactait, il le savait de toute manière.  
«Dis-moi que tu sais qu'elle va bien.  
\- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te dire à son sujet, Sherlock.  
\- Dans ce cas là, pourquoi m'appelles-tu, Mycroft?! Répondit-il, de son ton le plus abjecte.  
\- Ne te rends pas à Paris.  
\- Tu ne m'en empêcherais pas.»  
Il raccrocha, attrapant son manteau au vent, passant devant John comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme. Le soldat était sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela pouvait être arrivé. Et surtout: pourquoi?  
C'est en entendant les pas pressés de Sherlock dans les escaliers qu'il comprit la gravité de la chose. Il le rattrapa, manquant de tomber tant l'émotion était forte et encore grandissante.  
«Sherlock! Appelle-la pour savoir ce qu'il en est avant de foncer tête baissée dans ce carnage sans nom!  
\- Il est peut-être déjà trop tard!  
\- Tu ne ferais qu'aggraver la situation et je doute que les français et surtout les parisiens aient besoin de ça en ce moment! Il faut laisser faire leurs forces de police!»  
Le téléphone du logicien se mit à gémir de plaisir. Un gémissement qui faisait beaucoup de bien à entendre. Un sourire vint s'esquisser sur le visage des deux hommes. C'était elle, la femme. Elle le tenai au courant.  
«Je vais bien.»  
C'est tout ce dont Sherlock avait besoin. Ils remontèrent tous deux observer, impuissants, désarmés, la terreur subis à Paris. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, Sherlock bouillonnait de l'intérieur, car malgré son esprit aussi brillant, il n'aurait jamais pu empêcher le carnage qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux

La nuit fut courte et très mouvementée, Sherlock n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, tandis que John avait retrouvé la guerre dans ses cauchemars, le problème était qu'il ne savait plus, s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou bien la fatalité de la réalité actuelle.

 _128 morts, d'autres à venir._  
 _Un pays en deuil._  
 _Des millions de gens indignés._  
 _La ville lumière s'est éteinte,_  
 _tandis que le reste du monde s'illumine pour elle._  
 _Deux hommes pourtant si puissants,_  
 _qui aujourd'hui se retrouvent parmi les victimes de l'impuissance._  
 _Mais qui dès demain, retrouveront toute leur puissance et détermination._  
 _Pour que l'avenir nous soit meilleur._

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Cecile Tite : Ces derniers jours, si j'ai réussi à dormir trois heures, c'est un miracle. Je dessine, j'écris, je garde mon esprit sous tension juste au cas où. L'attentat m'a choqué, et éprouvé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser les bras et laisser la peur nous envahir. Je me suis demandée ce que Sherlock et John, feraient à ce moment, la manière dont ils l'apprendraient. Ils ne sont que fictifs, et pourtant, le monde aurait bien besoin d'eux. Si jamais vous avez perdu quelqu'un, sachez que je suis de tout coeur avec vous dans cette épreuve.**


	4. Demain by TheGynny

**Titre** : Demain, je n'aurai plus peur.

 **Auteur** : TheGynny

 **Fandom** : WebShow

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

« GG les mecs ! » s'exclama Newtiteuf, hilare. Il venait de se faire tuer sur skydef, jour 5. Il passait une super soirée.

— Vendredi 13 nous a pas porté chance, hein ? » sourit Siphano, qui venait de le rejoindre sur le canal principal.

— Ah, clairement pas ! » rit-il aussi de bon coeur.

Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que d'autres avaient eu encore moins de chance qu'eux ce soir-là.

Puis il apprit. Il sut, grâce à Siana qui arriva sur le canal principal, complètement paniquée.

Des fusillades.

Des morts.

« Aucun Parisien ne doit sortir, vous m'entendez ? répétait-elle. Unster est déjà mort ? Il répond pas sur skype... Est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il est mort il y a dix minutes il me semble... Bri l'a tué. » informa Siphano un peu choqué.

 _Superbrioche was slain by TheMissAddict_

« Raaaaah ! » s'exclama le colocataire de Rosgrim en arrivant brusquement sur le canal principal après sa défaite.

« Bri ! L'agressa immédiatement NT. Unster t'a dit un truc avant de quitter ?! »

Tous les participants s'étaient coupés du monde pour la durée du tournage. Le retour à la réalité était dur. C'était la panique sur la conversation Sky Defender, alors que la panique et la terreur régnait depuis des heures dehors. C'était l'impuissance et la peur.

« Bah il a dit "GG" puis il a dit qu'il allait bouffer un grec... Pourquoi ? »

L'angoisse qui s'insinue dans nos veines alors qu'on s'imagine le pire. La peur qui contrôle le rythme de notre cœur alors que le téléphone sonne dans le vide. Tout cet espoir auquel on a peur de s'accrocher, terrifié à l'idée d'être déçu et détruit. Et puis, la ligne qui se coupe alors que l'État déclare l'état d'urgence, la privatisation des lignes téléphonique pour les secours.

Comment garder espoir quand on nous enlève les moyens de communication, les moyens de se rassurer... ?

Comment parvenir à rassurer des amis angoissés, terrorisés et en pleurs lors d'un appel skype alors que lui même ne parvenait pas à se rassurer.

Et puis, une phrase. De simples mots. Et les cœurs se calment, les tremblements cessent, la peur s'évapore pendant un court instant.

Unsterbliicher rejoint l'appel.

« Les mecs, je ne trouve pas mes clés ! » râle-t-il.

Et les larmes contenues coulent alors que le soulagement vous inonde. Et vous vous sentez immonde, égoïste. Car pendant un instant de guerre et de morts, vous êtes heureux. Alors que d'autres commencent à porter le deuil, vous vous réjouissez de la vie.

Et ça fait mal, d'être heureux, même durant un court instant, alors que des personnes meurent, souffrent et pleurent dans votre rue.

Unster est mis au courant. Il ne parle plus, puis quitte l'appel. Il a sûrement des nouvelles de proches à prendre.

C'est égoïste, mais humain, de s'inquiéter d'abord pour les êtres aimés avant le reste du monde. Notre culpabilité à l'égard de cet égoïsme fait de nous des humains. Et nous rappelle qu'eux, qui ne connaissent pas la culpabilité du sang qu'ils ont versé, ne le sont pas.

La vague de panique passe doucement, laissant place aux deuils et à l'horreur. Nous ne sommes plus paniqués. Nous n'avons plus peur. Nous sommes juste horrifiés, tristes... Et nous avons besoin de réconfort. Même ceux qui n'ont perdu personne ont ce besoin de réconfort. Ce besoin de profiter de leurs proches au maximum, alors que la possibilité de les perdre un jour se rappelle à eux.

C'est pourquoi, à quatre heures du matin, NT appela Unster, priant pour une réponse. Priant pour ce soutient.

« Allo ? »

C'était difficile de vivre après un attentat. Cette culpabilité d'aller bien quand d'autres ont tout perdu est insurmontable. Cette sensation de vide intense.

« Je... Je te dérange ? »

NT n'avait rien perdu ce soir. Mais son cœur était lourd. De culpabilité d'être en vie lorsque d'autres étaient morts. Mais aussi d'indignation. Il ne pourrait pas dormir ce soir...

« Pas du tout, NT. »

Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de vivre normalement demain.

« On peut rester sur skype toute la nuit ? »

Il n'avait rien perdu... Mais il avait besoin de soutient. Il avait besoin qu'on lui donne la force. Il avait besoin de profiter de ceux qu'il aime.

« J'osais pas te le demander » rit Unster, un lourd sanglot réprimé dans la voix.

Il avait besoin de profiter de cet être qu'il aimait et qu'il avait cru perdre, quelques heures plus tôt.

Demain il sera fort. Demain il ne pleurera plus. Demain il ne se sentira plus coupable. Car aujourd'hui, Unsterbliicher était avec lui.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Ginny : Et je sais pas quoi dire en fait. J'ai juste écrit ça d'une traite car c'est comme ça que je l'ai vécue.**

 **Mot de Julindy : Merci à tous ceux qui participent à cet élan de solidarité et d'entraide.**


	5. L'oubliée by PL Johns

**Titre** : Celle que l'Histoire a oublié

 **Auteur** : P.L. Johns

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter

 **Rating** : K+

 **Note** : Cet OS, je l'ai écris pour essayer de comprendre, pour aller mieux. Il ne parle pas directement de l'attentat, mais il s'agit de mon ressenti, des mots qui me sont venus suite à ces évènements. Ça parle de guerre, ça parle de sacrifices, et ça parle d'espoir.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

La guerre, c'est des sacrifices, la guerre, c'est perdre ses amis, sa famille, la guerre, c'est regarder son monde s'effondrer, et de ne pouvoir rien faire, à par de jurer mourir la baguette à la main. Parce qu'ils ont décidé que le monde ne tournait pas dans le bon sens, dans leur sens, et qu'il faut corriger ça. Parce qu'ils ont décidé un jour, que ceux qui n'étaient pas comme eux, méritaient de mourir. Parce qu'ils ont décidé qu'on devait leur obéir.

Mais elle, elle ne fait pas partie de ceux qui se taisent, de ceux qui obéissent. Elle n'a jamais fait partie de ceux qui acceptaient. Peut-être parce qu'elle a été élevée comme ça. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle a depuis longtemps compris que sa liberté était tout ce qu'il lui restait à défendre.

Alors elle les a rejoint, ces héros, ceux dont l'histoire retiendra les noms, ceux qui, on espère, les sauveront. Elle sait déjà que ce n'est pas de son nom qu'on se souviendra, que si elle meurt, elle ne sera qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais été une héroïne, n'a jamais été courageuse. Qu'elle a toujours été dans l'ombre, en s'y sentant à sa place.

Mais ce soir, ce n'est plus une simple question de courage, ce soir, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle sait que sa place est ici, avec eux, ces héros, ces adolescents qui ont déjà vécu tellement. Elle connaît chaque visage, cela fait sept ans qu'elle les fréquente, tous. Cela fait sept ans qu'elle a peu à peu vu ces enfants devenir adulte, qu'elle a observé les sourires se briser, un par un, les regards perdre espoir, mais les têtes restés droites, les mentons relevés. Cela fait sept ans qu'elle regarde ces enfants devenir des héros.

La guerre prend des vies, elle vole aussi des enfances. Tous ceux qui l'entourent, ils n'auraient pas dû être là, n'aurait pas dû devoir faire ça. Ils ont dix-sept ans, auraient dû avoir la vie devant eux. Pourtant, ils sont tous là, baguette à la main, ils s'apprêtent à combattre, ils s'apprêtent à tuer. Et peut-être à mourir.  
Et personne ne fuit, personne ne pleure. Parce qu'ils savent tous que c'est ce qu'ils doivent faire. Pour éviter que cela continue, pour éviter que d'autres vies soient fauchées, pour éviter que d'autres enfants soient forcés de grandir trop vite.

Et elle le sait aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle est là. Elle fait partie de cette génération sacrifiée à la guerre, et elle l'accepte, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Alors elle est là, assise sur une table de La Grande Salle, le menton dressé avec orgueil, les mâchoires serrées, encore en jupe d'uniforme mais déjà prête à se jeter au combat.

Elle attend.

Elle n'est qu'une élève, elle n'a que dix-sept ans, mais ce soir, elle n'a plus le droit d'être une enfant. Ce soir, elle n'est plus qu'une combattante, une de celle dont on oubliera le nom. Mais elle n'en a rien à faire. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle a compris que sa place était là.  
Rionach sert sa baguette entre ses doigts. Ce soir, elle se battra, ce soir, elle se vengera.

Elle vengera les yeux bleu grands ouverts de son petit frère, des yeux qui ne cligneront jamais plus, elle vengera le corps de son père, tomber devant ses yeux alors qu'elle transplanait dans l'espoir vain de se sauver, elle vengera le nom de sa mère, cette moldue qui n'a rien fait d'autre que de se retrouver dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, par amour, par dévouement, par gentillesse. Elle vengera sa famille, elle les vengera tous, ces héros à l'enfance détruite.

Elle écarte des mèches brunes qui lui couvrent le visage. Son regard est noir, déterminé. Elle sait qu'elle ne faiblira pas, qu'elle n'a pas le droit.  
Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine, et sa gorge est sèche. Elle a peur, elle est même terrifiée. Mais elle ne le montre pas. Pour ne pas qu'un élève lui presse l'épaule en guise de soutien, pour ne pas être la cible des regards réconfortants, de ces enfants détruits qui vont peut-être mourir, ce soir.  
Elle est fière, elle l'est peut-être trop. Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, rester forte, parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire. Mais elle sait aussi que si elle croise un seul regard confiant, rempli d'espoir, elle s'effondra.  
Pour hurler que c'est injuste, injuste que ce soit ces enfants qui doivent se battre pour leur monde, injuste que ce soit eux qui doivent mourir.  
Combien d'entre ceux qui affichent cette mine gonflée d'espérance, de ceux qui pensent que ce soir, ce soir, ils seront sauvés, combien d'entre eux ne seront pas là le lendemain pour voir le lever du jour ?

Rionach a peur, peur de croiser un regard étincelant, pour le revoir, dans quelques heures, ternes et vides pour toujours.  
Alors elle regarde droit devant elle, et elle ne pense qu'à sa baguette entre ses doigts, et pas, surtout pas, à ces enfants qui l'entourent, à ces cœur qui ne battent plus pour très longtemps, peut-être.

Elle entend un sanglot, et retourne vivement la tête. Une jeune fille blonde pleure doucement sur l'épaule d'un grand brun. Leurs doigts sont entrelacés, et Rionach évite de penser à cet amour de jeunesse qui prendra peut-être fin, ce soir. Ou qui restera à jamais entaché par le sang qui coulera.  
Silencieusement, elle détourne la tête, laissant au couple son intimité. Ils auraient pu partir, se mettre à l'abri, mais ils sont là, comme eux tous. A attendre.

De temps en temps, quelqu'un entre pour s'effondrer sur un banc à son tour, reprendre son souffle, quelqu'un sort pour prendre sa place, obéir à un ordre reçu. Rionach sait que les défenses sont en train d'être organisées, elle sait que dans le reste du château, l'agitation est reine. Mais dans La Grande Salle, ils ne sont plus qu'une vingtaine, et ils attendent, ils attendent qu'on leur disent de faire quelque chose. Ils sont là pour se battre, mais dehors, les protections ont été dressées, et les mangemorts sont derrière.

Certains élèves s'agitent pour monter des pièges, pour placer des combattants dans les tours, près des fenêtres pour qu'ils aient un bon angle pour viser. Mais eux, ils sont là, ils ne savent pas quoi faire, parce qu'ils n'ont pas été préparés à ça, jamais. Alors ils attendent, attendent d'entendre les premiers cris, pour hurler à leur tour, et courir dans les couloirs, à l'extérieur, défendre leur château. La baguette à la main et les sortilèges au bord des lèvres.

Un garçon rentre, Dean Thomas si elle se souvient bien de son nom, il court vers deux garçons et les attrappe par les manches. En voilà deux autres qui partent, ils vont prendre les postes qu'on veut leur confier, et les défendront, avec la rage de ceux qui savent qu'ils risquent de tout perdre.  
Le silence qui règne est pesant, angoissant, mais personne ne cherche à la briser. Ils ont tous compris que les mots étaient de trop, ce soir.  
Une main se pose sur son épaule, elle se retourne pour faire face à un visage sur lequel elle ne sait pas mettre de nom, mais qu'elle sait qu'elle a déjà vu.

« - On m'a demandé d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour le couloir du troisième étage, murmure la fille. »

Elle murmure, respecte le silence de la salle, cette salle qui, implicitement, est devenue le lieu de recueillement aux enfances qui se brisent et aux vies qui risquent d'être perdues.

Rionach hoche doucement la tête et emboîte le pas à la fille.

Dans les couloirs, les bruits de pas résonnent, les élèves courent, se déplacent par groupe, vers un endroit ou un autre, ils s'organisent. S'organisent pour ne pas mourir, dans l'espoir de gagner.

La fille l'abandonne dans le couloir désert, sur un signe de tête. Rionach s'approche d'une fenêtre. Elle est juste assez haute pour les voir. Véritable mer humaine, vêtus de noir, ils semblent gronder, à l'orée des protections

.  
Elle chasse d'un geste de tête la bouffée de panique qui menace de l'étreindre. Ce soir, elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir peur.  
Elle mourra peut-être, tuera sûrement. Quoi qu'il se passe, lors de cette bataille, elle ne s'en sortira pas indemne. Mais la guerre laisse des marques, des cicatrices. Elle n'est pas de ceux qui auront la chance d'être épargnée par l'horreur.  
Elle aurait pu pleurer sur son sort, larmoyer sur cette injustice. Mais comme eux tous, elle se contente de serrer sa baguette, dans l'espoir que ses sorts, sa présence, fera la différence.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'est certainement pas née pour ça, pour se battre, pour tuer, pour voir la mort la frôler et peut-être l'emporter.  
Mais certains, ces fanatiques, en ont décidé ainsi, alors elle ne peut que se dresser face à eux, mâchoires et poings serrés, espérant endiguer avec son corps cette marée de mort qu'ils ont décidé de lancer.

Elle voit une silhouette courir, en contre-bas, elle ne reconnaît pas de qui il s'agit. Encore un enfant, encore un héros, dont on oubliera sans doute le nom.  
Un bruit assourdissant retentit soudain, comme un cri, ou du verre qui se brise. Rionach titube de quelques pas en arrière et sent plus qu'elle ne voit les protections qui formaient jusque là une bulle autour du château voler en éclat.

Elle se ressaisit en un instant, et se précipite à la fenêtre, pour voir la mer faite de capuches noires déferler sur le château.  
Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge, elle hoquète.  
Brusquement, elle hésite, elle ne veut plus se battre. Parce qu'elle est jeune, et qu'elle aurait dû avoir toute la vie devant elle.

Mais elle aperçoit du coin de l'œil un premier éclair vert, et son corps se raidit, sa détermination revient.  
Ce soir, elle est là pour se battre, pour se venger et défendre ce qui tient encore debout. Ce soir, même si tous tombent autour d'elle, elle continuera à jeter des sortilèges, jusqu'à ce que ce soit à son tour de faire le grand saut.  
Parce que ce soir, c'est le soir de la bataille, et qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Pas le droit de renoncer, de laisser d'autres se sacrifier. Il y en a trop qui sont déjà morts, il est temps que cela s'arrête. Ou de mourir à son tour.

Alors elle sert plus fort sa baguette, plisse les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir une première silhouette. Le sort fuse sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot, mais rate sa cible.  
Elle commence à enchaîner les maléfices, pour l'instant à l'abri derrière les murs du château, mais elle sait que cela ne durera pas.  
Parce qu'il n'y pas de guerre sans mort, pas de victoire sans sacrifice, et que ce soir, elle comptera peut-être parmi eux.

Mais elle a pris sa décision, celle de faire ce qu'il fallait.  
Elle n'est pas une héroïne, elle est juste une enfant, une enfant qui a grandi trop vite, perdu trop en trop peu de temps, une enfant qui a déjà le regard d'une adulte.  
Elle fait partie de cette génération sacrifiée à la guerre, dans l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Et elle l'accepte, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, à part jurer de mourir en emportant le plus de mangemorts dans la tombe.

Ils ont un jour décidé que tous devaient leur ressembler, ont tenté de s'imposer par la force. Mais face à eux, il y a tous ces enfants brisés qui se dressent, armés de leur dernière arme : l'espoir. Parce qu'ils espèrent tous que leur sacrifice ne sera pas vain.

Elle s'appelle Rionach O'Neal, elle avait dix-sept ans lorsqu'elle s'est battue lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Dix-sept ans, des rêves piétinés, mais un furieux espoir en un avenir meilleur.  
Elle s'appelle Rionach O'Neal, elle n'est pas une héroïne et l'Histoire a oublié son nom.  
Pourtant, elle a combattu, et elle a gagné. Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait, pour son école, pour son pays, pour leur avenir.  
Parce qu'elle faisait partie de cette génération sacrifié à la guerre, et qu'elle n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de l'accepter.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de P.L. Johns : : Julindy a eu une belle initiative en créant ce recueil, et cela me fait très plaisir d'y avoir participer. Ils ne gagneront jamais, nous ne les laisserons jamais gagner.**


	6. Pray to Paris by Voldynouchette

**Titre** : Pray to Paris

 **Auteur** : Voldynouchette

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

La nuit se déchire en lambeaux de chair. Les cris fusent. Partout, c'est la panique. Un enfant pleure. Sans comprendre ce qu'il leur arrive, ils courent, se plaquent au sol, pleurent. Nul ne sait ce qu'il a fait pour mériter un tel sort. Rose, abasourdie, ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux du corps inerte de son frère. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Son cœur saigne. Et malgré la bousculade et ses cris, rien ne peut dévier son regard.

\- Rose ! Cours ! hurle Scorpius en prenant sa main.

Mais Rose ne bouge pas. Le monde autour d'elle a disparu. Elle ne sent même pas la pression de Scorpius sur ses doigts. Elle ne se sent pas partir. Seule demeure la douleur de la perte. Et l'incompréhension. Le besoin de comprendre pourquoi lui, pourquoi son petit frère qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Scorpius lance à Rose un regard inquiet. Sa petite amie ne semble pas décidée à s'enfuir. Mais il doit la sauver. Parce qu'un mort, c'est déjà bien trop. Ses bras encerclent le corps fin de la jeune fille et l'entraînent vers la sortie. Albus est déjà parti, entraîné par la foule. Elle ne le regarde toujours pas. Son visage reste tourné vers l'endroit où Hugo est tombé. Première victime de l'inhumanité. Scorpius embrasse le front de la jolie rousse. Il espère qu'elle sentira, dans sa douleur, qu'il reste là pour elle. Les gens se bousculent dans leur course pour survivre. La peur règne en maitre. Ceux qui croyaient que la mort de Voldemort mettrait fin aux tragédies se sont trompés. Dans la nuit, les coups de feu retentissent et la haine semble sans fin. Pourtant, partout dans le monde, des bougies s'allument. L'amour jaillit de cette haine si noire. Quelque part dans le noir Scorpius embrasse les cheveux roux de la femme qu'il aime tant. Pansy sert son fils dans ses bras, priant pour qu'il lui survive. Albus, James et Lily s'enlacent espérant voir le jour se lever ensemble. Des mains se serrent au cœur des ténèbres.

Rue Lafayette, Scorpius dépose son précieux paquet sur le trottoir et s'agenouille pour lui faire face. Rose lève ses yeux embués de larmes vers le jeune blond. Lui aussi a le visage ruisselant de larmes. Mais il esquisse un léger sourire, pour elle.

Dissimulé dans un recoin de la scène, un jeune garçon embrasse le cadavre de sa mère, morte pour le sauver. La balle lui était destinée, il le sait et ne l'oubliera jamais. D'une main tremblante, il ferme les yeux de la serpentarde si courageuse qu'a été sa mère. Les morts ne seront jamais oubliés. Ceux qui les aiment n'oublieront jamais ce que la haine peut créer : un cœur brisé, une nation pleurant ses enfants, un monde en deuil.

James, sa jeune sœur blessée sur son dos, inspecte les environs. La peur lui noue les entrailles. Son frère, derrière lui, appelle à l'aide. Sa voix brisée par l'émotion hurle dans les rues de Paris. Il espère que quelqu'un viendra. Que quelqu'un sauvera sa sœur.

Tous, unis sans le savoir, espèrent que demain lorsqu'il se réveilleront, le cauchemar sera fini, que les morts reviendront et que le soleil reviendra.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Voldynouchette : En écrivant ce mini texte, je voulais simplement marquer mon soutien aux proches des victimes, surtout à une amie qui a perdu un être cher. J'espère que ces morts ne seront pas vaines et que tous les français s'uniront pour faire face aux défis du futur. J'ai foi en nous.**

 **Mot de Julindy : Merci à tous ces auteurs qui acceptent de joindre leur texte à ce recueil. Mais c'est aussi à vous lecteurs de le faire vivre. Depuis le début de la journée, déjà plusieurs dizaines de vues au total. Ne soyez pas timides, commenter, postez des review, et exprimez-vous vous aussi sur ce sujet qui nous touche tous. Mettez en follow, en favoris pourquoi pas, parlez-en autour de vous. C'est un recueil, et qui dit recueil dit commun. C'est tous ensembles que nous rendons hommage à ces victimes et à ces personnes dans la souffrance. Parce qu'ensembles nous sommes plus forts.**


	7. Incompréhension by Aries Fey

**Titre** : Incompréhension

 **Auteur** : AriesFey

 **Fandom** : Axis Powers - Hetalia

 **Rating** : K+

 **Note** : Petit texte sans prétention, j'ai tenté de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais. Toutes mes pensées vont aux victimes et à leur famille ainsi qu'aux blessés, qui ont besoin de soutien.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

Marianne tremblait.

Seule dans son appartement, la jeune femme était secouée par des tremblements de plus en plus intenses. Elle suffoquait. L'air n'arrivait plus à ses poumons. Un poids s'était abattu sur sa poitrine. Une étreinte glacée se refermait autour d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? gémissait-elle. Toute cette violence, tous ses morts...

Une vague de douleur déferla dans son corps, elle ressentait celle de ses citoyens. Elle souffrait d'être impuissante. Soudain, elle fut saisi d'un haut-le-cœur et vacilla avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de retenir ses pleurs. Elle ne parvenait plus à se calmer.

Haletante, en larmes, elle était condamné à subir les évènements. Recroquevillée, à bout de souffle, elle souffrait. Elle ressentait la panique, la peur, la terreur, le désespoir et tous ces sentiments qui avaient pris possession de son peuple.

Sa vue se brouillait, sa poitrine la brûlait…

Une paire de bras la saisit et l'aida à se relever, un regard écarlate l'observait avec inquiétude. Elle cessa de réfléchir et se jeta sur lui. Dans l'étreinte rassurante de son meilleur ami, elle se laissa enfin aller.

Cette nuit, elle pleurait ses morts.

Demain, elle se relèvera et montrera au monde entier que jamais elle ne baissera les bras.

Car les années passent et la France demeure.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Aries Fey : Ce recueil est une bonne initiative de la part de Julindy. C'est vraiment émouvant de voir tous les auteurs qui se mobilisent pour la même cause. Parce qu'ensemble nous sommes plus forts.**


	8. A la gloire by Madame Pingouin

**Titre** : À la gloire de sa vie.

 **Auteur** : Madame Pingouin

 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

\- Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de gens ne se seraient pas attendu à me voir mais il aurait aimé que je parle devant tout le monde même si je hais ces cérémonies et les discours hypocrites mais maintenant ça concerne la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, Stiles. Et comme lui aurait voulu savoir, il faut le raconter.  
Ce jour de novembre, Stiles m'avait tanné pendant près de trois heures pour que je l'accompagne à ce fichu concert. C'est bien moi qui lui avait offert les places mais je pensais qu'il aurait préféré aller avec Scott. J'ai cédé parce qu'il était dans un de ces moments où rien ni personne n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. J'étais douteux quant à la musique que nous allions entendre mais je pouvais bien faire un effort, il avait l'air tellement heureux.  
La salle était comble, pas un instant je ne l'ai quitté des yeux et pas un instant il n'a lâché ma main pendant qu'il dansait et chantait faux et fort par dessus les spectateurs. J'étais finalement content d'être venu parce que c'était une occasion de plus de le voir sourire. Il était sacrément beau son sourire et dès qu'il me regardait c'était pour me faire sourire aussi. Mais avec une telle foule autour de nous je n'étais pas tranquille, il était tellement étourdi je me suis dis plusieurs fois qu'il aurait pu déclencher une bagarre générale sans s'en rendre compte et sans y être mêlée. J'aurais franchement préféré. C'est Stiles, une tornade à lui seul. C'était... Nous étions éloigné de la scène, par ma faute paraît-il et il avait sûrement raison, comme souvent. Nous nous sommes regardé étrangement lorsqu'un bruit sourd plongea la salle dans un silence de mort d'un côté, dans des cris d'horreur de l'autre. Et puis j'ai compris, il fallait qu'on sorte. Il fallait fuir. Alors j'ai serré sa main et je l'ai entraîné à travers les gens qui avaient peur, comme nous. Puis un cri s'est élevé de la foule à la gloire de quelqu'un que je ne voudrais pas connaître, avant de se faire suivre par des tirs automatiques. La panique prit de l'ampleur dans la salle et il était difficile de circuler. Les portes semblaient toujours plus loin et plus encombrées. Il m'a appelé et j'ai serré d'avantage sa main mais il m'a retenu en pointant une enfant en pleurs au milieu de la foule. Puis je sentis sa main défaire de la mienne. Je lui ai crié continuer à avancer parce je venais de voir un homme la prendre dans ses bras pour la sortir de là mais une fois séparés je savais que ce n'était plus là peine de se rejoindre j'ai pourtant essayé. La foule sortait, on y voyait un peu mieux et le son strident des coups de feux résonnaient dans mes tempes. Mais c'est dans les siennes que ça à du faire le plus mal. Je l'ai vu tomber. J'ai hurlé. Mais c'était trop tard. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré, longtemps. Jusqu'à l'intervention du SWAT que je n'avais même pas remarqué avant d'être forcé de le laisser là, seul. Je savais que c'était fini, qu'il était partit mais j'avais besoin d'y croire... Je ne peux que me dire qu'il n'a pas souffert pour me rassurer mais comment être positif aussi bien que lui s'il n'est plus là ? Je sais pourtant qu'il était serein, parce que la jeune fille était sauvée et c'est tout ce qui l'importait. Rien que ça résume qui était Stiles. L'homme le plus aimant, fidèle, loyal qu'on puisse rencontrer. Un jour il m'a dit qu'il passerait le restant de ses jours avec moi, c'est chose faite mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir retourner sa promesse. Alors à défaut qu'il souhaite une cérémonie en l'honneur de sa mort, faisons une fête à la gloire de sa vie.  
Je t'aime Stiles.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Madame Pingouin : Écrire m'aide à comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. J'ai d'ailleurs pleuré en écrivant. Certes ce n'est pas ce qu'ont ressenti toutes les victimes (autant les blessés que leurs familles) mais je compatis. Courage à tout le monde il ne faut pas se laisser abattre c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Diviser pour mieux régner. Alors n'oubliez pas la tolérance de la France.**


	9. Porte-malheur by Bey0nd

**Titre** : Les vendredi 13 portent malheur

 **Auteur** : Bey0nd

 **Fandom** : Axis Powers Hetalia

 **Rating** : K+

 **Note** : Honnêtement, c'est pas un texte que j'ai écrit pour qu'il plaise. Je ne l'ai pas écrit pour y faire apparaître un quelconque couple. Il n'est ni mignon, ni rondoudou paillettes guimauve. Juste, voilà. Parce que ça aurait pu être ma famille. Parce que ça aurait pu être moi. Parce que ça aurait pu être tout le monde et personne à la fois, et que ça peut encore l'être.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

_ Ach, Schieße !

_ Bouuuuuuh 1-0, on va vous mettre la misère Lud ' !

_ Tu parles trop vite Franny ! C'est que le début du match, notre équipe est trop génialissime pour perdre face à vous !

Francis sautillait gaiement sur place, narguant effrontément son homologue Allemand sur l'issue de ce match de football tandis que ce dernier affichait une moue râgeuse, réconforté bruyamment par son grand frère Albinos.

Leurs drapeaux respectifs peints sur les joues, parés de leurs maillots, écharpes, et banderoles, ils s'étaient aisément mêlés à la foule de supporters franco-allemands regroupés dans les tribunes du stade de France, et assistaient donc joyeusement au spectacle en encourageant leurs équipes avec enthousiasme.

_ Allez les Bleus ! On va les écraser !

_ Go Mannschaft !

Mais alors qu'un joueur Allemand reprenait possession du ballon rond, Francis posa sa main sur son coeur, une expression crispée sur le visage. Le remarquant, les deux Germains s'arrêtèrent de hurler pour leur équipe, se tournant vers le Français.

_ Bah Franny, tu cries plus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Frankreich...?

_ J'ai mal au coeur... Il se passe quelque chose. Oh mon Dieu je vous en prie, faites que ce ne soit pas-

Il fut cependant coupé par un assourdissant bruit qui résonna dans tout le stade, faisant taire la plupart des supporters qui se regardèrent, bouche bée.  
Une déflagration.

_ C'était quoi ça ?

_ Vous avez entendu ?

_ C'était une bombe...?!

_ Mais non, bien sûr que non. Sûrement un con qui a frappé sur un montant métallique du stade !

Francis se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme un animal apeuré, et en se penchant pour essayer de le revigorer, Ludwig put l'entendre murmurer en boucle deux simples mots : " Pas encore... ". Gilbert vint frotter la paume de sa main contre le dos de son meilleur ami, tentant de le réconforter.

_ Kesese ! T'en fais pas mein Freund, écoute ta population ! Si ça se trouve, c'était vraiment simplement un guignol qui a tapé sur une barre métallique du stade !

_ Si c'était le cas, Poo, je ne me sentirais pas pire qu'en Janvier.

Le Prussien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre. Cette fois-ci, l'intégralité des supporters se turent, tout comme les joueurs qui semblèrent hésiter un instant avant de continuer maladroitement leur match.

_ Il se passe quelque chose...!

_ C'était bien une bombe, la première !

_ On est attaqués...?!

_ Calmez-vous, nous sommes dans un endroit confiné. Paniquer ne fera qu'augmenter les risques de casse humaine, lança de sa voix forte Ludwig pour tenter de calmer et discipliner un peu les supporters à présent inquiets.  
Et, par chance, les humains l'écoutaient, contrairement à la plupart des nations.

_ West, un mouchoir vite !

Le grand blond se retourna une nouvelle fois vers ses camarades nations et vit que le Français s'était mis à cracher du sang. Il lui tendit rapidement un Kleenex que ce dernier plaça devant sa bouche, puis l'aida à se relever en l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre lui.

_ Il faut qu'on sorte, on peut pas le laisser comme ça, commença l'Allemand en se frayant un passage parmi les humains.

_ Mais, si y'a vraiment du grabuge à l'extérieur, ils ne nous laisseront pas partir, Luddy !

_ La tribune...

_ Quoi ?

Surpris, le Prussien n'avait pu retenir cette exclamation lorsque Francis s'était forcé à se redresser et à parler.

_ La tribune... présidentielle. Il faut que j'aille... là-bas...!

_ Pas question, Frankreich. On ne peut pas traverser tout le stade comme ça, répliqua d'un ton intraitable le blond.

_ Allemagne. Il faut superviser l'é-... l'évacuation des civils, des ministres, et du président...! articula tant bien que mal le Français, coupé par un haut-le-cœur. Je ne peux pas partir en me disant que si un massacre a lieu ici je n'aurais pas pu être là pour protéger de mon corps au moins l'un de mes citoyens...!

_ France-

_ C'est bon. On t'y emmène.

_ Quoi?! Mais Bruder-

_ Franny peut être têtu comme une mule, quand il s'y met. S'il a décidé qu'il irait auprès de son président, même ma génialissime personne ne pourra pas l'en empêcher, le coupa son aîné en aggripant l'autre bras de son ami. On y va.

Alors que les trois nations se frayaient un passage parmi les supporters, une troisième déflagration retentit, faisant crier quelques personnes qui déclenchèrent un début de mouvement de panique dans la foule, bien vite contrôlé par les Forces de l'Ordre sur place.  
La mi-temps fut enfin sifflée par l'arbitre de jeu alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin les sièges des dirigeants Français. Une haute sphère de la police nationale sommait M. Hollande d'évacuer immédiatement le stade, mais dès qu'il vit sa nation arriver le brun se leva de son siège, venant à la rencontrer des trois hommes.

_ Mon Dieu Francis ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave... Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Horriblement mal...

_ C'est bien ce que je craignais...

_ Monsieur le Président, on vient de recevoir un message des patrouilles mobiles. Plusieurs attaques sont à déplorer ! intervint le ministre de l'Intérieur, Monsieur Cazeneuve.

_ Monsieur le Président, vous devez quitter les lieux sur-le-champ...! Si jamais vous veniez à être tué, la situation tournerait très vite à l'anarchie ! Il faut vous mettre en sûreté, ne cessait de répéter le haut dignitaire de la police.

_ J'ai bien compris oui. Francis, on va t'évacuer avec moi. Malheureusement, ces messieurs devront rester ici, mais je vais leur assigner deux CRS pour leur sécurité personnelle.

Les deux Germains ne répondirent rien et laissèrent deux policiers prendre leur relais en saisissant la nation meurtrie sous les bras pour la soutenir. Le président Français se tourna vers un autre homme en costume, l'autre intraitable.

_ Monsieur Cazeneuve, déclenchez l'État d'Alerte National. Je veux que toutes les Forces de l'Ordre soient sur le coup, ces supporters doivent être évacués dans les règles, et escortés en lieux sûrs. Passez des flashs spéciaux sur toutes les chaînes de télévision, les radios, les journaux et les sites Internet français. Personne ne doit mettre les pieds dehors si ce n'est en cas d'extrême nécessité, que les civils restent cloîtrés à double tour dans leurs habitations, et particulièrement dans la Capitale. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_ Oui Monsieur le Président, répondit le ministre en inclinant la tête.

_ Et vous allez me retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça. Ils doivent payer pour s'être attaqués à la France.

_ Naturellement Monsieur.

_ Maintenant nous pouvons y aller.

Le président fit signe aux policiers de le suivre avec la nation Française, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient rapidement vers la voiture présidentielle qui allait les conduire au Ministère de l'Intérieur, l'endroit le plus sécurisé de la Capitale, avant même la Banque de France et le palais présidentiel. Ils installèrent le blond silencieux sur la banquette arrière, avec le dirigeant de la République, puis laissèrent le chauffeur faire son travail en démarrant la voiture pour s'éloigner au plus vite du lieu d'attaque, escortés par une escouade mobile.

Francis quand à lui était replié sur lui-même, le torse collé à ses cuisses, la tête entres les mains et posées sur ses genoux, ignorant délibérément les appels en masse qu'il reçevait d'un certain Londonien. De toute façon, il se doutait qu'il allait recevoir le soutien de nombreux pays, comme en janvier. Mais cela recommencerait bien assez tôt. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela était-il encore arrivé ?

Pourquoi ces hommes ne les laissaient-ils pas tranquilles ? Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à accepter leurs différences et à respecter les libertés de chacun...? Comment osaient-ils tuer des civils innocents venus simplement se divertir pacifiquement ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Comment des hommes pouvaient-ils être assez aveuglés par leurs meneurs pour aller jusqu'à se faire sauter pour des foutaises...? Dans un sens, ces types étaient comparables aux ex-membres du NSDAP, aveuglés par Hitler au point de se jeter tête baissée dans une guerre sanglante au nom d'une pseudo "race" supérieure. Au point d'exécuter tous ceux qui oseraient s'opposer à leur idéologie. Il détestait ce mot. " Idéologie ". Un mot précisément inventé par des tarés pour faire passer leur folie comme légitime et tout à faire saine d'esprit. Il en avait assez de tous ces massacres sans queue ni tête. A quoi bon renforcer les frontières, à présent que le loup était entré dans la bergerie ? Ils devaient tous agir ensemble. S'unir contre ces malades. Utiliser leur force commune grâce à l'ONU pour les forcer à stopper leurs actions barbares. S'ils avaient depuis longtemps cessé d'agir pour leurs intérêts personnels et s'étaient concentrés sur l'intérêt commun, peut-être auraient-ils déjà éliminer cette menace. Mais bien évidemment, ils n'apprendraient jamais de leurs erreurs, les plus jeunes se croiront toujours plus futés et invincibles que leurs aînés. Ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne. Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'étaient pas attaqué à un symbole comme en 2001, ou à un journal en particulier comme en janvier. Non. Ils avaient visé les civils, en attaquant des lieux de divertissement. Des lieux de tous les jours, que n'importe qui a déjà fréquenté une fois dans sa vie.

 _" Un autre jour, ça aurait pu être moi "._

C'était très certainement ce que pensaient ses citoyens à présent. Car la peur qui lui nouaient les entrailles le déchirait de l'intérieur, l'angoisse manquait de l'étouffer. Il se sentait lentement sombrer dans la panique, perdre pied dans un abîme de terreur.

Un nouvel appel d'Arthur vibra sur sa cuisse, mais il ne décrocha pas, se contentant de fixer la photo qui s'agitait de haut en bas pour lui intimer de répondre. Il savait bien que c'était méchant de le laisser poireauter ainsi, sans nouvelles aucunes, mais il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Il avait juste envie de se rouler en boule dans son lit, et d'attendre que la douleur qui meurtrissait son corps se calme. Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, effaré.  
Peut-être aurait-il bien fait de se montrer superstitieux, pour une fois.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Bey0nd : J'ai pas grand chose à dire à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé, juste que ces tarés me dégoûtent. L'Histoire se répète sans que jamais l'Homme n'apprenne de ses erreurs passées. Ces hommes ne méritent pas de s'appeler " État Islamique ", ils ne font que souiller la religion qu'ils pseudo défendent. Ils ne méritent même pas qu'on leur donne un quelconque nom. Car nommer quelqu'un, c'est lui donner une certaine valeur. Et ces types ne méritent rien d'autre que notre mépris. Ils devraient avoir appris, avec le temps, que malgré l'adversité la France ne plie jamais. Mais comme dit précédemment, l'Homme est con et ne sait pas regarder son passé et apprendre de ses ancêtres. Vive la France et la Liberté.**


	10. Interrogations by Citwhoille

**Titre** : Interrogations

 **Author** : Citwhoille

 **Fandom** : Aucun

 **Rating** : K+

 **Note** : Tenter de comprendre l'incompréhensible, tenter de vivre malgré l'horreur.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

Mort. Terrorisme. Attentats. Horreur. Deuil.

Tant de mots nous assaillent, qui tentent de décrire ce qui s'est passé, tant de mots pour essayer de réaliser l'impensable. Et notre cerveau qui ne peut pas comprendre, alors que la soudaineté des événements nous saisit tous de stupeur.  
Alors, à l'instant où nous apprenons la barbarie de la nuit, l'heure n'est pas encore à l'explication, à la réflexion, non, l'heure est aux sentiments à vif. Le choc nous empêche de conceptualiser, tout ce que nous parvenons à exprimer est la tristesse, la douleur et l'incompréhension. Comment des humains peuvent-ils infliger ceci à nos propres congénères ? Comment peuvent-ils revendiquer que leurs actes d'une telle barbarie sont justifiés ? Quel hypothétique Dieu cautionnerait l'assassinat de ses enfants ?

Pourquoi ?

Et ces questions qui restent sans réponse, alors nous ne pouvons que pleurer ces morts injustes, et partager la douleur des familles. Puis ensuite, certains se lèvent, et clament à l'hypocrisie. Qui est effondré lors d'accidents tuant des centaines de personnes, qui pleure les victimes d'attentats à des milliers de kilomètres de chez nous, autres que les familles ? Pourquoi la mort de ces gens parait moins importante aux yeux du monde ?

La vérité, c'est que les accidents sont pour nous des fatalités, une malchance pouvant nous arriver à tous. Mais la mort qui a pris ses gens lors de ses attentats est aussi une conjonction de malchances m'opposera-t-on, en quoi est-ce différent ?

La différence est l'horreur, ce mot qui revient sans cesse, décrivant faiblement ce sentiment de froid que l'on a ressenti au plus profond de nos êtres en découvrant les faits. L'horreur qui est née de cette incompréhension que nous avons face à ces crimes. Car ce n'est pas la main seule de la fatalité qui s'est abattue, mais bien des hommes, des êtres humains par leur conception physique qui sont venus et ont pris la vie d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants innocents.  
Tout cela au nom d'un bien qui s'insurge que de tels actes soient perpétrés pour lui, et qui pleure ces actes allant à l'opposé de ce qu'il défend. Le respect. La générosité. La tolérance. La liberté.  
Ce sont donc des humains, constitués tels que nous, qui se sont octroyés le droit de faire régner la terreur dans nos rues, qui se sont octroyés le droit de vie ou de mort. C'est cela qui nous horrifie, que l'homme, capable des plus belles merveilles, soit capable des pires atrocités. Et nous sommes touchés, car à la tristesse s'ajoute la colère, la colère qui s'indigne que l'on puisse revendiquer de tels actes, la colère face à ceux qui, en plus d'avoir commis le crime le plus haut, sont fiers de ces attentats.

Mais la guerre à quelques kilomètres, les morts quotidiens, pourquoi ne trouvent-ils pas cette même souffrance dans nos yeux quand on nous les rapporte ?

Nous n'avons pas de réponse, nous sommes muets car nous savons que c'est vrai, et nous sommes honteux. Ces morts sont lointaines, et la faiblesse humaine nous empêche bien souvent de nous projeter et de nous identifier à ces victimes. Nos cœurs aussi, ne nous permettent pas de ressentir cette souffrance, l'humain est avant tout vivant, et nous nous protégeons en nous distançant de ses actes. Excuses que tout cela me dira-t-on, et c'est sans doute vrai, mais nous devons vivre, c'est notre essence.

Ces actes proches de chez nous, sont un douloureux rappel de la folie, de la barbarie dont l'homme est capable. Alors nous sommes en deuil en ces jours sombres, nous nous rappelons notre fragilité, notre égoïsme quand nous sommes soulagés de la vie d'un proche, alors que d'autres pleurent la mort d'un mari, d'une femme, d'un enfant, ou tout simplement d'un ami. Mais nous nous relevons, car c'est cela la nature de l'homme, affrontant l'horreur engendrée par notre propre espèce, encore et toujours. Et une fois les larmes passées, le meilleur hommage que nous puissions rendre à ces morts qui étaient dehors pour profiter de la vie, c'est de vivre à notre tour, de rire, de sourire pour ceux qui ne le pourront plus jamais, et de continuer, coûte que coûte, à affronter l'inhumanité de l'être humain.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Citwhoille : Je ne parvenais pas écrire une fiction, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire. Alors je vous livre mes réflexions, ma tentative de comprendre ce que je ne parviens même pas à concevoir. Cela a été écrit juste comme des pensées jetées, mes pensées, et l'on peut être en désaccord avec ce que j'ai écrit. Mais au-delà des mots, le principal est sans doute la solidarité entre nous tous, pour ne pas laisser la barbarie gagner, pour que la peur n'assombrisse pas nos cœurs, et qu'ensemble, nous refusions ces actes, toujours.**

 **Mot de Julindy : Il n'y pas forcément besoin d'écrire une fanfiction. Vous voulez parler, exprimer vos sentiments, et ce que vous avez ressentit, ce que vous ressentez toujours ? N'hésitez pas, rejoignez nous !**


	11. Vendredi by Movie-like

**Titre** : Vendredi

 **Auteur** : movie-like

 **Fandom** : Vampire Diaries

 **Rating** : T

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Je ne peux pas vous demander de vous levez,**

 **Je ne peux pas vous ordonner de vous amusez.**

 **Je ne peux pas vous demander d'oublier.**

 **Mais je peux rester à vos côtés.**

* * *

 **Centre de Paris, 16:30.**

 **Une matinée de novembre 2015.**

* * *

Rebekah avait toujours adoré sa ville. Les petites rues, les grands monuments, les petits cafés colorés, l'odeur de peinture à Montmartre et les musiques endiablées. Les croissants chauds qui fondaient dans sa bouche les matins, les journées interminables dans son ancien lycée, les soirées au cinéma, à des concerts. Des soirées douces, chaudes, éternelles. La jeune femme marchait, comme tous les matins, comme toujours. Mais quelque chose n'était plus pareil. Le bruit de ses talons sur les dalles l'énervait, ce doux son n'était plus jouissif pour elle. Sa veste noire avait remplacé ses longues robes échancrées, ses gilets interminables, ses pulls féminins. Son rouge à lèvre ne colorait plus ses lèvres pulpeuses, gercées, blanches. Ses yeux bleus ne brillaient plus d'une innocence chaleureuse pour les habitants, son corps ne se mouvait plus comme avant. Rebekah avait changé, vraiment changé. Et rien ne pouvait y changer.

Son jean noir était tâché de peinture, elle laissa ses doigts se glisser sur les tâches. Elle sourit, les lèvres blanches, le cœur battant. Elle se souvenait de cette soirée, de cette longue et douce soirée. Klaus avait été éméché, tout comme Damon. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de repeindre leur appartement d'étudiants fauchés, ils avaient tout tâché. Comme des idiots. Son cœur se tordit de douleur. Des idiots qui lui manquaient tellement. Le souffle court, Rebekah se plia en deux. Seule, dans les rues désertes de son quartier, elle n'arrivait plus à avancer.

Comment pouvait-elle avancer ? Comment pouvait-elle faire le moindre mouvement alors que sa vie s'était brisée ? Et, habituée, la jeune femme serra son collier dans sa paume moite. Il était froid contre sa main rouge, blessée par le froid hivernal. Elle serra le petit bijou le plus fort, le plus longtemps possible. Le métal laissa une marque dans sa paume avant de disparaître.

Comme d'habitude.

Rebekah leva la tête et regarda devant elle. Rien n'était plus comme avant. Les enfants ne couraient plus dans les rues, pressés d'arriver avant la sonnerie. Les adolescents ne se tenaient plus la main, heureux et niais. Les adultes ne marchaient plus, pressés et au téléphone. Les plus vieux n'étaient plus sur les terrasses, autour d'un café. Elle n'entendait plus la sagesse des anciens, la douceur des jeunes. La jeune femme ne sentait plus l'odeur du café, la peinture fraîche, les rires timides, bruyants, éternels. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus, ne ressentait plus. Et c'était douloureux. Vraiment douloureux. Son cœur voulait hurler mais elle ne l'autorisa pas. Il n'avait plus le droit de parler, de s'exprimer depuis quelques jours déjà. Ses larmes n'arrivaient plus à couler, trop souvent utilisées. Son corps ne lui permettait plus d'avancer, son esprit était perdu, son âme, morte. Rebekah sourit tristement, elle n'était pas morte.

Là, au milieu d'une rue déserte et propre, la jeune Mikaelson se laissa tomber sur les marches d'un monument. Elle ne savait même plus lequel. Son sac noir tomba devant ses bottines de la même couleur, elle repoussa les mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon. Sa main aux ongles rongées s'attarda sur ses cheveux, Elena avait toujours voulu avoir ses mèches blondes. Ses yeux se fermèrent, un court instant, elle n'en pouvait plus. La texture de son carnet contre ses paumes la rassura, lui permettant de reprendre pieds. Dans la réalité, la détestable réalité. Son stylo bleu s'échappa de son cahier et tomba sur une marche à ses côtés, près d'un petit mot. Il était en noir, frais, de la soirée peut-être.

«- Liberté»

Rebekah sourit. Quelques fois, elle se sentait bien. Elle se disait que le monde n'était pas si mauvais que ça, qu'il y avait toujours des gens pour chérir la douceur de la vie, la beauté de la liberté. Puis le sang, les cris, la mort lui revenaient en tête, bafouant son oasis de silence, de bonheur. Sa main serra le stylo, à deux doigts de le casser. Qu'il était fragile dans sa main féminine et fine, qu'il était beau dans sa fragilité. Qu'il brillait de mille feux dans la noirceur de sa vie. Elle se détendit, ne voulant pas le casser. Il était trop frêle pour sa force, trop fort quand il lui permettait de mettre des mots sur sa douleur, trop éphémère pour sa tristesse éternelle, trop coloré dans sa vie. Mais elle l'aimait, il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Rebekah leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, d'un bleu sale. Ses larmes se bloquèrent dans ses cils blonds, et quelques unes se laissèrent couler sur ses joues blanches. Puis, elle se glissèrent sous son pull, contre sa peau nue. Et elle frémit, elle n'avait pas frémit depuis longtemps. Et enfin, ses larmes se laissèrent mourir au creux de ses seins. Rebekah ouvrit son carnet, passa une main sur la page et se décida à écrire, juste quelques heures. Juste pour aujourd'hui.

 _Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Kol, Elena et Stefan._

 _J'ai essayé de ranger l'appartement ce matin, je n'ai pas réussi. C'est pourquoi je suis assise sur les marches sales d'un monument, je ne sais même pas lequel. Et j'ai trop mal pour lever la tête et chercher dans ma mémoire. J'ai peur aussi, j'ai peur de chercher trop longtemps et tomber sur des images que j'espère avoir oublié. Vous allez bien ? Le ciel n'est pas beau aujourd'hui, il dort encore. Je devrais dormir aussi mais je n'ai pas la force, je n'ai pas l'envie. Depuis quelques jours, la douleur commence à m'oppresser. Je n'arrive même plus à ouvrir la porte de vos chambres. Les premiers jours, c'était facile. Je t'ai même emprunté un pull Caroline, excuse-moi. Mais je l'aime tellement. Il a encore ton odeur et la petite déchirure à l'épaule que tu avais faîte en septembre, à la rentrée. Il me plaît beaucoup et je pense le remettre dans les jours à venir, j'aime sa couleur jaune, elle sort de l'ordinaire. Mais je m'excuse._

 _J'ai vendu la télévision, je n'aime plus le bruit qu'elle fait. Le silence me rassure, il semble me comprendre. Il sait que les mots, les images ne peuvent pas calmer ma peur. Je l'ai vendu un peu moins chère, désolée Damon. Je sais que tu l'aimais bien, tu avais même écrit ton prénom sur un côté, c'est l'acheteur qui me l'a montré. J'ai pleuré. Beaucoup, longtemps. J'ai laissé mes larmes couler sur la télévision, sur ton prénom. Mais il est parti avec, loin de moi._

 _J'ai nettoyé l'appartement, il y avait trop de choses. J'ai rangé tes médailles Bonnie, j'ai plié tes habits Caroline, j'ai rangé tes peintures Klaus, j'ai caché ta guitare Kol, j'ai fermé ton ordinateur Elena, j'ai poussé tes livres Damon et je n'ai pas lu tes journaux intimes Stefan. J'ai tout mis dans une pièce que personne n'utilise, je ne pouvais plus supporter de vous voir tous les matins. Sans pouvoir vous parlez, vous embrassez, vous frappez aussi. Vous me manquez._

 _Vous me manquez quand je me lève les matins, vous me manquez quand je bois mon café froid, vous me manquez les soirs d'hiver et les après-midis de neige, vous me manquez à chaque instant. Vous me manquez violemment. Vous me manquez tellement que mon cœur ne souhaite que de se tordre, de me faire disparaître. Chaque détail qui vous fait me manque, chaque seconde me brise et me fait penser à quel point je vous aimais. A un point inimaginable._

 _Les soirées sont longues depuis quelques temps. Je n'aime plus me balader près de la Tour Eiffel, elle est trop triste maintenant. Elle ne brille plus comme avant, je pense que tout le monde pense la même chose. Puis sa grandeur me fait peur, elle semble vouloir m'écraser sous son poids. Ou peut-être que c'est ma douleur qui m'écrase, je ne sais pas trop. Mais je continue toujours de marcher dans les rues éclairées et bondées, quelques fois. Elles se vident plus facilement, les musiques n'attaquent plus mes tympans, les odeurs des plats du monde entier ne me donnent plus envie, les femmes ne brillent plus de beauté, les hommes n'ont plus de charme. Je ne vois, je ne ressens plus rien._

 _Kol et Klaus, vous me manquez plus que tout. Maman ne m'appelle plus, je pense qu'elle a comprit. Elle n'entendra plus vos voix masculines et ça lui fait mal, je la comprends. J'ai cherché ta voix dans mon esprit Klaus mais je ne la trouve plus. Celle de Kol résonne quelques fois, les matins. Et ça me fait pleurer. Elle était belle ta voix petit frère, elle rendait ma journée délicieuse. Surtout quand tu me parlais de Bonnie, elle devenait plus douce et amoureuse. Tu étais mon trésor, fragile et délicat. Je t'aime Kol, ne l'oublie jamais. Et toi Klaus, je t'admire. Je t'admire d'avoir été le grand frère parfait, le petit-copain idéal, le fils attentionné et le meilleur ami chaleureux. Merci._

 _Caroline, j'ai rangé tes habits. Et tu en avais une centaine. Comment arrivais-tu as t'habiller les matins ? Tu étais belle, merveilleuse. Tes boucles blondes me manquent, surtout lorsqu'elles caressaient ma joue lorsque tu me disais bonjour, ou quand tu les brossais devant la télé, pour gagner du temps. Ton parfum ne se glisse plus dans mes narines, et ça me manque. Je n'ose pas laver tes habits, ils ont encore ton odeur, ton parfum. Je ne les laverai jamais. Tes talons traînent dans l'entrée, celles qu'on a acheté pour ton anniversaire. Un des talons est tâché, je ne veux pas savoir de quoi. Et ton blouson rouge est sur le canapé, je l'ai laissé. Je n'arrive pas à le toucher, j'ai peur de le voir disparaître entre mes doigts, j'ai peur de t'oublier. Mais je sais que je ne pourrai jamais. Mais j'ai tout de même peur de ça. Repose toi bien Caroline, ta vie a été mouvementée. Et belle aussi. Je t'aime, tu as été une merveilleuse meilleure amie. Tout comme toi Elena, malgré ton côté hautain et un peu trop capricieuse. Tu as su nous soutenir dans les pires situations tout en oubliant tes problèmes, merci pour tout. Ton roman n'est pas terminé, j'aurais voulu connaître la fin. Mais en te connaissant, ils finissent heureux et avec des enfants. Et c'est pour ça que, assise sur les marches d'un monument, je souris. Je t'imagine excitée et heureuse d'avoir terminé ton roman. Ma grande Elena._

 _Bonnie, j'ai retrouvé une photo de toi et Kol. Il te regarde avec tellement d'amour que mon cœur s'est mit à saigner. Il t'aimait tellement Bonnie, il t'aimait tellement qu'il est resté avec toi dans cette salle de concert. Il est resté avec toi, dans les larmes et les cris, il est resté avec toi, sûrement obnubilé par ta douleur. Il t'aimait tellement que je suis jalouse, jalouse de ne plus être la seule dans son cœur. Il t'aimait Bonnie et je sais que tu l'aimais aussi. Vous étiez tellement niais ensemble. Je me souviens de vous au lycée, vous étiez tellement heureux lorsque l'un de vous souriait ou vous regardait. C'était beau, énervant quelques fois. Vous me manquez, votre amour me manque. Et j'aurais adoré être ta demoiselle d'honneur à ton mariage, le 16 décembre. Mais je ne te verrai jamais en robe blanche, heureuse et en larmes, la bague au doigt, le cœur battant, les lèvres rouges. Vivante, femme, mariée._

 _Damon, j'ai fermé un de tes livres mais il n'y avait pas de marque pages. Tu m'en veux ? Je me souviens d'avoir fait ça une fois, tu as hurlé. Et j'ai rigolé, comme tout les autres. Je suis désolée mais j'ai aussi rigolé en le faisant. Parce que je me suis souvenue de toi, les bras croisés et essayant de faire la tête. Tu avais les cheveux ébouriffés, à cause d'Elena, et tu essayais de retenir ton sourire. Stefan faisait l'idiot, je me souviens qu'il est même tombé. C'était drôle. Et beau aussi, délicat, magique. Et ce livre, je l'ai glissé sous mon coussin, me faisant la promesse de finir le livre avant de le poser sur ta tombe, pour te rendre hommage. Pour que même dans la mort, tu puisses connaître la fin._

 _Stefan, je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis notre première année au lycée, quand tu as ramassé ma carte de cantine, dans le couloir de sciences. Je t'ai aimé sous la pluie, à Rome, je t'ai aimé à notre voyage scolaire, à Londres, je t'ai aimé sur le canapé usé du salon, dans la rue des artistes, dans les rangs sombres du cinéma, sur la terrasse de ma maison, après le bal. Je t'ai aimé souriant, triste, énervé, blessé, malade. Je t'ai aimé aussi fort que j'ai pu et je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver. Mon amour n'a pas su ranimer ton cœur, panser tes blessures et calmer tes larmes. Je n'ai pas su t'aimer convenablement et je regrette. Mais je continue à t'aimer, je continuerai jusqu'à que le monde cesse de tourner, que mon corps ne puisse plus exister, que mon cœur cesse de battre. Je continuerai de t'aimer malgré les années, je continuerai de couvrir ta tombe de fleurs et d'amour, de lumière. Je continuerai de chérir nos promesses d'amour éternel, nos baisers fougueux, nos disputes stupides et nos regards complices. Je te chéris aujourd'hui, demain et jusqu'à ma mort._

 _Vous me manquez tous, vous me manquez viscéralement. J'aimerais vous rejoindre mais de la mort, j'ai peur. Et de ma vie, j'ai horreur. Comment vivre ? Je n'y arrive plus, j'ai mal. J'ai mal de vous avoir perdu, d'avoir perdu mes parents à cause du deuil, d'avoir perdu l'idée même d'être heureuse. Mais je continue de me lever tous les matins, de me coucher tous les soirs, de m'habiller et de laisser une touche de parfum se glisser entre ma peau et mes habits. Je continue de coiffer mes cheveux, de ranger les clés dans la poche gauche de ma veste, de ronger mes ongles, de vérifier si la porte de l'appartement est bien fermée. Je continue de vivre et je me sens honteuse._

 _Parce que vous ne verrez plus jamais le Soleil se lever, éclairant notre appartement de sa douce lumière. Vous ne verrez plus le monde évoluer, traumatisé par la barbarie humaine. Vous ne verrez plus Katherine embêter Elijah, câliner sa fille, leur fille. Vous ne goûterez plus au café trop chaud d'Elena, aux croissants frais de la boulangerie du quartier , aux gâteaux de Caroline ou les pâtes de Damon. Vous n'entendrez plus la guitare de Kol, vous ne sentirez plus la peinture fraîche de Klaus ou le parfum capiteux d'Esther. Vous ne serez plus jamais heureux de vivre, ne marcher dans les rues animées de Paris, de danser ou de rire, d'écouter une musique ou regarder un film._

 _Et moi aussi, jamais plus je ne pourrai vivre._

 _Je suis morte avec vous, dans cette salle de concert. Je suis morte à l'instant où vous avez franchis la porte, me laissant malade devant la télévision. Je suis morte sous les balles, je suis morte à vos côtés. Je suis morte sous les mains d'hommes que je ne connais pas et que je ne veux pas connaître. Je suis morte avec d'autres personnes dont le nom m'est inconnu, je suis morte à l'instant où la liberté de vivre est devenue un délit. Je suis morte pour rien._

 _Je suis morte à Paris, un soir, une nuit. Je suis morte un vendredi 13, j'ai été touchée par la malchance, la méchanceté, les balles. J'ai suivi Elena dans son dernier soupir, j'ai embrassé une dernière fois Stefan. Je suis morte mais je continue de marcher dans les rues de la ville, telle une ombre encombrante. Et je suis désolée d'être encore là, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir enfilé ma robe et de vous avoir suivit cette nuit là. Je suis tellement désolée._

 _Excusez-moi, je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de vous entendre. Juste une fois, une seconde, un court instant. J'ai besoin de vous embrasser avant de vous laisser pour toujours, j'ai besoin de vous voir une dernière fois, j'ai besoin de sourire une fois, vous embrasser et vous dire que malgré toutes nos disputes, nos querelles, je vous aime. Je vous aime au-delà de tout, je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime. Mais je continue de vivre, seule et fatiguée._

 _J'aimerais vous revoir, rentrer à l'appartement et vous voir devant la télé, souriants et en pyjama._

 _Je dois vous dire adieu,_

 _Mais je n'y arrive pas._

Doucement, Rebekah referma son carnet. Ses mains tremblent, son cœur essaye de hurler, ses lèvres blanches restent entrouvertes. Et elle est assise, seule et suppliant le monde de revoir ses meilleurs amis, sa famille. Elle supplie le monde d'effacer les barbaries, de lui rendre, de rendre toutes les victimes qui meurent et qui continuent de mourir. Rebekah demande juste l'égalité, la paix, la liberté. Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel nuageux avant de les fermer, elle continue d'espérer en sachant parfaitement que rien ne pourra les ramener. Rien. Ils sont morts sous les balles, ils sont morts pour une chose qui les dépasse. A cause d'une folie, d'une folie tâchée de sang et de larmes.

Rebekah rangea ses affaires, sortit un marqueur, écrit quelques choses sur une marche et partit, sans un regard en arrière.

 _«- Je continue à aimer la vie, je continue à espérer et aimer l'Humanité. Vous pouvez m'ôter la vie mais pas ma trace sur Terre. Elle est éternelle, nous sommes éternels.»_

Une pièce dans la main, Rebekah se dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un croissant, les préférés de ses meilleurs amis.

* * *

 **Vous êtes morts, blessés.**

 **Je suis désolée.**

 **Désolée que vous soyez touchés,**

 **Par la barbarie de l'Humanité.**

 **Vous avez été tués parce que vous vous viviez,**

 **Heureux sur les terrasses de café,**

 **Surexcités dans une salle de concert bondée,**

 **Parce que vous étiez brillants de beauté.**

 **Vous étiez innocents, de simples humains.**

 **Nous sommes là, mains dans la main,**

 **Prêts à hurler pour la liberté,**

 **Pour nous opposer.**

 **Nous sommes en larmes, nous sommes attristés.**

 **Le monde pleure à nos côtés,**

 **Et nous vous promettons de protéger,**

 **Notre douce Liberté.**

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Movie-like : Je suis pas douée pour m'exprimer. J'ai peur de dire les mauvaises choses au mauvais moment mais aujourd'hui, je peux dire une chose : Désolée. Désolée que des hommes soient assez fous pour tuer des innocents, dans les rue d'une ville surexcitée. Désolée que votre monde soit mort un vendredi 13. Désolée, pardon, mille excuses.**  
 **Et pour ceux qui vont lire ce texte, profitez de cette journée et des prochaines. La vie est vachement belle.**


	12. Le 13 novembre 2015 by Sheila Montagne

**Titre** : Le 13 Novembre 2015

 **Auteur** : Sheila Montagne

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter

 **Rating** : K+

 **Note** : Ce matin , lorsque je me suis levée , il était presque dix heure . J'avais bien dormis . Je suis sortie de mon lit et je suis allée a la cuisine .  
Je me suis assise derrière un verre de multifruit et une brioche .  
Puis ma mère m'a dit : " Honorine , il s'est passer quelque chose de grave cette nuit ."  
Alors , j'ai écrit .

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

Des gens sont mort . Des tas de gens sont mort . Je peine encore a le réaliser . Même si ça c'est passer sous mes yeux .

Il est deux heures du matin , je ne sais pas trop ou je suis . Un établissement officiel moldu je crois . Sous mes yeux je sens les cernes qui s'agrandissent un peu plus a chaque instant .

Sur ma chemise il y a du sang qui ne m'appartient pas . Et soudainement , je réalise que je ne serais sûrement plus jamais capable de porter une chemise .

Aujourd'hui nous étions chez les parents de Fleur pour fêter les dix ans de la petite Victoire . Ginny les enfants et moi sommes sortis un peu plus tard le soir pour souffler de cette ambiance lourde .

Je n'arrive pas a réaliser qu'ils sont mort . Tout les quatre .

L'image de leurs corps transpercer par les balles ne veut pas me quitter . Et je crois qu'elle ne me quittera jamais .

Malgré la couverture de survie sur mes épaules , je tremble . Je crois que je n'ai pas cesser de trembler depuis tout a l'heure . Mon Protego n'a pas eu le temps de s'étendre jusqu'à eux . Et il sont mort . Est-ce que c'est de ma faute pour autant ?

Non . J'essaie de me persuader que non , même si je suis parfaitement conscient que je garderais cette culpabilité en moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours .

Ils sont mort au plein milieu de rue de Paris , alors qu'ils ne s'y attendait pas , alors qu'ils pensaient simplement rentrer chez eux le soir . Ils sont mort , c'est fini il n'y aura rien d'autre . Sûrement quelques pleurs et regrets mais ce sera tout . Leurs vies ce sont terminées sur les pavés .

Mais je ne parviens pas a prendre conscience de tout cela . C'est comme si c'était trop énorme pour que je puisse en saisir l'entière mesure . Je crois bien que je suis ce qu'on appelle "en état de choc ".

La guerre est finie depuis plus de dix-sept ans maintenant . Je me croyais a l'abris . A l'abris de tout . Et surtout de cette mort si soudaine et si cruelle que j'avais pus connaître lorsque j'était adolescent .

Après avoir vaincu Voldemort je m'était retrouver a combattre une envie de mourir . Ginny avait été a mes coté durant toutes cette épreuve et on s'en était sortis ensemble , tout les deux .

Et peu a peu je m'était inconsciemment persuadé que plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre . Et bien je viens d'avoir le preuve que ce n'est pas le cas . J'ai la sensation d'être replonger dans l'horreur de cette foutue guerre , avec tant d'heures d'hébétude .

Je ne parviens pas a croire qu'ils sont morts . C'est un peu comme si ils allaient bientôt tous arriver au bout de ce couloir éclairer par des néons blafard .

Moi qui me suis battu si longtemps pour être considérer comme une personne normale je me retrouve soudainement a souhaiter faire partie élite . Pour ne pas avoir été ici a ce moment là . Pour que ma femme , mes deux fils et ma fille soit encore vivant . Je me retrouve a vouloir être égoïste simplement pour ne pas avoir été atteint par cet attentat moldu . Je voudrais en avoir simplement entendu parler , être un peu touché par toutes ces morts assez terrible et puis avoir tout oublier quelques jours plus tard .

Mais ce n'est pas possible simplement parce que j'était la , dans cette rue . Que j'ai vu ma famille et tout ces gens se faire tuer .

Je pense a tout ces gens qui sont comme moi . Tout a l'heure j'ai vu un homme en uniforme passer et il parlait de plusieurs attentat et d'une centaine de mort pour l'instant .

Cela veut dire qu'il y a sûrement un enfant qui est orphelin a cette heure ci ; il y a un vieux monsieur qui a perdu sa petite fille mais qui ne le sais pas encore ; il y a des gens d'a peine vingt ans qui sont mort ; il y a cet adolescent ; il y a un jeune homme qui ne reverra jamais sa sœur et qui regrettera toute sa vie de ne pas avoir mieux fait ses adieux , la dernière fois ; il y a.. tellement de gens .

Cent personnes c'est tellement de gens et d'histoire différente , c'est tellement de tragédie . Comment ne pas être touché ?

Je me retrouve a pleurer pour les autres alors que je devrais peut être d'abord pleurer pour les miens . Mais je ne suis plus cet enfant qui veut toujours sauver tout le monde . Je suis juste un homme qui était ou milieu de tout ça , au milieu de tout ça . J'ai vu les balles , les corps , les gens , la peur , la panique . J'ai entendu , les cris , les pleurs , les appels a l'aide au secours , les râle d'agonie tout bas .

J'ai vu des gens mourir alors que j'en avais perdu l'habitude . C'est un mensonge , je n'en ai jamais eu l'habitude . J'ai fermé les yeux pour ne pas les voir , mais je ne m'y suis jamais habituer .

Mes yeux était trop grand ouvert et je ne parvenais pas a comprendre ce qu'il se passait tant ça a été rapide et surtout si irréel . Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être en train d'arriver ? Nous étions dans une rue . Nous étions juste dans la rue . Et ils sont mort . Je ne veux pas l'accepter . C'est trop soudain , trop idiot .

Je revois encore et encore le visage de cet homme , qui n'était même pas cagoulé . C'était un Monsieur tout le monde . Un Monsieur tout le monde avec une kalachnikov . Il a tué ma femme , mes enfant et les gens autour de moi . Je me demande ou est-ce que va notre monde si les choses sont ainsi .

Comment être tranquille désormais si on peut se faire tué en pleine rue ? Et bien nous ne serons plus tranquille . Nous aurons peur . C'est quelques choses que je n'avais pas connu depuis bien longtemps , vivre dans la peur .

La mort de cette centaine de personne bousculera la vie de deux cents autres ; qui se souviendront encore plus fort qu'on peut mourir a tout instant . Mais est-ce que il avait besoin de ça pour s'en souvenir ? Sûrement pas .

Je ne parviens pas a comprendre l'injustice si profonde de ce qu'il s'est passer . Croire en une justice est quelque chose d'enfantin , je le sais mais tout ça n'était pas censé arriver . Tout ces gens n'était pas censé mourir cette nuit .Pourtant ça a été le cas .

Et quoi maintenant ? Je vais devoir recommencer a vivre . Après un temps de deuil , je vais être obliger de me relever et continuer ma vie comme avant , comme si rien ne s'était passer . Je ne veux pas . Ma famille que j'aimais tant et que j'avais si longuement désirée n'est plus . Alors comment , comment accepter cela ?

Je ne parviens même pas a être en colère . Je ne parviens pas a en vouloir a cet homme . Je n'arrive a rien . Je suis vide . Et j'essaye d'essuyer ce sang poisseux sur mon pantalon sans le regarder .

C'est comme si ce qui venais de ce passer m'avais briser plus que je ne l'était déjà et que désormais , je n'était plus rien . Je suis triste , je suis infiniment triste , pourtant , je n'arrive pas a l'exprimer .

Je crois que ça ne vas pas . Je crois que ça ne va vraiment pas . Je n'arrive a réfléchir correctement , mes pensées s'embrouille toutes les unes avec les autres . J'ai mal dans mon cœur au point que cette douleur devienne physique et se répande en moi aussi facilement que du feu dans mes veines .

Il y a aussi un monstre qui dévore mes entrailles . Je suis terrorisé , je suis dans un endroit que je ne connais pas , je suis seul , j'ai froid et je continu de trembler depuis tout a l'heure .

Puis soudainement , je me met a sangloter comme un gamin . Des sanglots moche avec des hoquets , des cris , des gémissements et de la morve qui dégouline du nez .

Peut être que je pleure enfin pour ceux que j'aimais et qui sont désormais mort , peut être que je pleure toute cette peur que j'ai eu . Mais je sais que je pleure a cause de toute cette douleur si immense que j'ai en moi .

Des gens sont mort . Les miens sont mort . Moi je suis seul a pleurer dans un couloir moche en plein Paris moldu .

\- Potter .

Draco est la . Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi . Mais il y a sa grande silhouette longiligne penchée vers moi . Il ne souris pas . Son visage est fermé , dur . Un peu peiné même si il essaye de ne pas le montrer .

Il me tend sa main et je la saisis pour me relever . Je m'éloigne a pas faible au coté de Draco , laissant derrière moi sur du carrelage sale et fissuré du sang qui n'est pas le miens .

Des gens sont mort . Les miens .

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Sheila Montagne : Voila . Je pense très fort fort aux familles des victimes , aux gens qui resteront traumatisé par tout ça .**  
 **Je ne suis absolument pas patriote et je ne connais la Marseillaise que parce que on me l'a fourée dans la tète quand j'avais dix ans , mais des gens sont mort . Des personnes innocentes .**  
 **Faut pas l'oublier , c'est tout .**


	13. A la lisière by Shinobu24

**Titre** : Assis à la lisière du monde

 **Auteur** : shinobu24

 **Fandom** : Bible

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

Assis à la lisière du monde, je regarde ces humains s'agiter. Ces si petits et insignifiants humains qui s'affrontent et s'entretuent. Ces misérables humains qui se pensent au centre de l'univers.

Ils se sont octroyé le droit de parler en mon Nom.

Ils ont planté et fait grandir la graine de l'intolérance en mon Nom.

Ils ont pris les armes et tués en mon Nom.

Au-delà de la croyance, ils ont érigé une politique de terreur pour obtenir le pouvoir.

Ont-ils eu le Diable sur leur épaule pour les forcer à agir ? Ce serait tellement simple de se référer à des entités irréelles et de leur rejeter la faute.

Je ne suis pas. Ces êtres agissent en se cachant sous mon Nom.

Je ne suis pas. Je ne suis plus. Ces êtres m'ont tué pour prendre ma place.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Shinobu24 : Un texte court, quelques mots pour faire parler Dieu. Celui au nom de qui tout ceci est fait. Une excuse parmi d'autres pour prendre le pouvoir, ça ne se résume qu'à ça. Laver l'esprit d'un homme pour en prendre le contrôle et asservir l'esprit à un dogme. Je suis heureuse de partager ce texte, ça ne fera rien changer mais ça permet de partager et de se rassembler. N'oubliez pas, soyez critique, ne laissez pas votre esprit s'endormir.**


	14. Se relever by Eirhya

**Titre** : Alors qu'il avait commencé à se relever

 **Auteur** : Eirhya

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

Alors qu'il avait commencé à se relever…

Il était de nouveau à Terre.

Son corps était froid comme la glace, secoué de nombreux frissons incontrôlables. Il sentait… cette douleur…. Qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien… Revenir de ses plus profondes craintes… et lui percer le cœur. Impitoyable. Froide. Et Injuste. Les battements de son cœur, s'accéléraient, à mesure que la réalité s'imposait dans son esprit. Bientôt, ses jambes n'arrivèrent plus à le porter, faibles, et brisées.

Et Francis tomba à nouveau.

Dans une descente infernale, dans ce précipice de haine, de douleur et de souffrance, qui ne s'était jamais réellement refermé depuis le terrible mois de janvier. Un silence de mort régnait. Pourtant… des cris, des larmes, des supplications fusaient, résonnaient à travers sa boîte crânienne toutes les souffrances que subissaient son peuple convergeaient dans son esprit. Et par-dessus ces voix innocentes, des tirs, des balles, qui revenaient, encore, encore, encore… C'étaient elles qui le transperçaient de toutes parts.

Il ne voulait plus y penser, il y voulait oublier. Il voulait que la douleur s'arrête. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois, c'était un ouragan, c'était un torrent. Des sentiments les plus horribles les uns que les autres se fracassaient contre lui, telles des vagues furieuses. A peine parties, qu'elles revenaient déjà. Sa vision se troublait de larmes écarlates, alors que son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Pourquoi le monde ne pouvait-il connaître la quiétude, et la gaieté ?

Ce qui l'effrayait le plus… C'était cette colère. Cette rage. Qu'il sentait lentement s'immiscer dans son cœur, au même rythme que celui des français. C'était la graine, de la haine, qui s'était enracinée par la peur, à mesure des coups portés à ses valeurs, par ces gens… ces fous, ces monstres… Ils nourrissaient ce bourgeon de la souffrance… Francis savait…. Il craignait le jour où elle fleurirait. Parce que de cette fleur ne résulterait rien de bon. Les sentiments qu'elle portait ne mènerait à rien, si ce n'est le massacre d'innocents. D'une haine redirigée par des victimes sur des victimes.

Comment… Comment pouvait en venir à tuer des gens ? Pour une mission qu'ils disent inspirée de leur Dieu ? Comment des êtres qui furent autrefois humains pouvaient se donner le droit, avec une supposée justification divine, d'ôter la vie ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et probablement qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre ces gens.

Il devait se redresser. Encore une fois. Malgré ce flot noir qui le submergeait. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre. Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder le mal fleurir là où il n'avait pas lui d'exister. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

C'était son rôle. D'être un guide, un protecteur.

Francis ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Il devait éradiquer la terreur, la rage, qui découlait avec ces larmes. Parce que ce qu'il aime… c'est ses valeurs, c'est la joie, c'est les gens, c'est la vie. Il les aime de tout son cœur meurtri.

Mais oui, il pleurera. Pour toute cette violence inutile. Pour ces morts. Pour ces vies brisées.

Pour son peuple qui crie, qui hurle, tel un animal blessé.

Mais oui, il avancera.

Il se relèvera. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Car c'est un combat qu'il doit mener. Un combat qu'on doit tous mener, à notre façon.

Croyants, Athées, Hommes, Femmes, Jeunes et Anciens

Un combat contre la chaîne de la haine, et de la peur.

Jamais il ne s'avouera vaincu. C'est mal le connaître, lui et son peuple.

Parce que Francis, c'est l'esprit de la France.

Et la France est forte.

Mais tout ça attendra. L'heure est aux larmes.

Demain...

Demain, il se tiendra debout.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Eirhya : J'ai ressenti de la colère. Et beaucoup de tristesse. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment on peut s'adonner à des horreurs pareilles. Et encore plus sur des civils, des gens comme tout le monde, des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé. Des gens qui voulaient juste profiter de la vie. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de cette violence qui semble sortie de nulle part. Je n'ose imaginer la douleur des familles, des amis qui ont perdu des gens qu'ils aimaient.**  
 **Alors j'ai voulu écrire. Essayer d'extérioriser ces sentiments, les même sentiments qui ravagent actuellement la France. J'espère avoir réussi.**  
 **Je tiens surtout à dire qu'il ne faut pas mélanger, et mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. Dans le futur, beaucoup de gens risquent de se retourner contre des innocents, qui partagent la même religion que ces tueurs. Mais ce sont des victimes, comme tout le monde. Ce n'est pas de leur faute si certaines personnes sont des assassins. Ils n'ont pas à "payer" pour ces criminels.**  
 **Encore une fois, mes pensées vont droit aux familles et aux victimes.**

 **En l'espace de deux jours, on a pu voir le pire et le meilleur de l'être Humain. Et je me dis, que le monde n'est pas si pourri qu'il en a l'air. Par-dessus tout, je veux croire en l'union, en l'humanité qui sommeille en chacun de nous.**


	15. Ne pleure pas by ThePrincessofKatz

**Titre** : Ne pleure pas France

 **Auteur** : ThePrincessofKatz

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Rating** : T

 **Note** : Le présentateur à la télé a dit quelque chose qui m'a profondément attristée: "Nous sommes en guerre!"  
Alors comme beaucoup, je n'ai pas réfléchi: j'ai pris mon stylo et je me suis mise à pleurer mes mots.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

Le silence.

Le silence des coups de feu.

Hurlements.

 _Trop tôt..._

Courrez !

Ayez peur !

Un théâtre, des cafés...

Courrez loin de ce macabre spectacle.

Loin du sang si jeune qui coule sur l'asphalte.

 _Beaucoup trop tôt !_

« Non ! Laissez moi ! »

Bien sûr qu'on te laissera France,

On te laissera quand tu baignera dans ton sang.

On te laissera quand tu n'auras plus rien pour t'accrocher.

Pour ne pas sombrer,

Dans le désespoir,

Dans la haine.

C'est triste France n'est ce pas ?

La guerre ce n'était plus pour toi.

Tu aimais les spectacles,

Tu aimais l'expression,

Tu aimais la foule,

Les diversités

Tu aimais les belles couleurs qui illuminaient ta capitale,

Une verte ! Une bleue!

Ô que de beaux souvenirs qui semblent si loin maintenant...

.

Tu ne te laisseras pas faire France !

Tu combattras !

Comme tes enfants avaient combattus l'horreur humaine.

Sauf que,

Quand eux prenaient les plumes,

Toi tu prends les armes.

.

Et tu as presque honte.

Presque parce que tes enfants valent plus que ta conscience,

Tellement plus...

.

Alors tu combattras,

Tu vaincras,

Et tu auras l'impression de perdre une part de ton âme.

.

Mais écoute France.

Étends tu ce bruissement qui t'es si familier ?

Cette douce fragrance qui illumine tes jours ?

 _Du papier !_

Alors ne pleure pas France !

Ne pleure pas ta dignité, ta liberté envolée.

Regarde attentivement derrière les carreaux ternes des maisons,

Ne les voient tu pas ?

Regarde les sortirent doucement leurs plumes,

Leurs pinceaux

leurs fusains

Et leurs mots.

.

Ne t'inquiètes pas : eux ont toujours leurs valeurs !

Ne pleure pas France car ils continuent de résister,

Et ils résisteront jusqu'à ce que l'encre s'assèche,

Jusqu'à ce que le papier soit noir de mots,

Jusqu'à ce que la vie les ait quitter.

Et d'autres prendront leurs places,

Fiers et Dignes !

.

Fier te prendre la plume et dignes en la dirigeant contre eux

.

Alors ne pleures pas France,

Car à présent tu dois prendre les armes.

À présent tu dois te relever.

.

Tu n'as pas le temps de pleurer France,

Tu n'as plus le temps.

.

Mais quand tout sera fini,

Quand Liberté sera de retour chez toi,

Pleure France, pleure toutes ces injustices sur son épaule.

.

Et laisse toi aller à sa douce étreinte...

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de ThePrincessofKatz** :

 **Charlie Hebdo m'avait choqué.**

 **Charlie Hebdo m'avait ému.**

 **Charlie Hebdo m'avait donné envie de m'exprimer.**

 **C'est pour ça que j'écris maintenant:**

 **Parce que suis sous le choque.**

 **Parce que je n'arrive plus vraiment à réfléchir,**

 **Parce que mon stylo me démangeait, me faisait presque mal.**

 **Ceci n'est pas un hommage,**

 **pas encore.**

 **C'est peut-être trop tôt,**

 **Mais je suis révoltée,**

 **Écœurée,**

 **Désappointée.**

 **Alors ceci est ma révolte,**

 **le révolte de tous.**

 **Car si on est poings et pieds liés**

 **On n'est pas bâillonné.**

 **Et c'est le plus important.**


	16. Pourquoi ? by Just-One-Dream

**Titre** : Pourquoi ?

 **Auteur** : Just-One-Dream

 **Fandom** : One Piece

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

 **.**

**PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nami ? »

La jeune femme rousse releva les yeux vers son capitaine, sûrement inquiet de la voir aussi déprimée. Mais après tout, elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. La navigatrice cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne devrait pas se sentir touchée à ce point là ! Elle était une pirate du Nouveau Monde, pas un poisson d'eau douce ! Luffy posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, l'invitant à exprimer sa pensée. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de tout garder pour soi ! Et ça, même un idiot comme Luffy le savait.

« Dans le journal d'aujourd'hui… »

La voix de la navigatrice dérailla sans qu'elle arrive à la contrôler. Ce n'était pas bon, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de paraître aussi faible. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme, intrigué et inquiet : Ca devait être quelque chose de très grave si ça mettait Nami dans cet état. La rousse n'était pas genre à exposer ses sentiments pour rien.

« Il n'arrête pas d'en parler… Et… ça me dégoûte ! »

Et la jeune femme craqua, ne pouvant pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se jeta au cou de son capitaine qui l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Luffy se contenta de rassurer son amie en lui caressant doucement le dos. Quand les larmes de la rousse se stoppèrent, elle reprit sa place, légèrement honteuse de s'être laissée aller ainsi.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me dégoûte. »

Nami essaya de sourire en parlant mais son visage se figea plutôt dans une grimace ridicule. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste habituel qui, à défaut de la détendre, démêler ses cheveux remplis de noeuds à cause du vent marin.

« -Nami ?  
-Y a eu des attentats à Alabasta. »

Luffy écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Des attentats ? A Alabasta ? Mais… La situation ne s'était-elle pas donc pas améliorée avec la montée au pouvoir de Vivi ? Et Vivi, était-elle en vie ? Si quelqu'un avait osé la blesser…

« Elle va bien. Elle est juste choquée. »

Nami souriait doucement à son capitaine, ayant deviné ses doutes quant à la santé de la princesse. Vivi était une amie précieuse et elle faisait partie intégrante de l'équipage. Si une personne décidait de s'en prendre à elle, c'était à l'équipage au chapeau de paille qu'il s'en prenait. Et inutile de préciser que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Le regard de Nami dévia sur l'océan à perte de vue qui s'étendait de tout autour d'eux. Ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'était tellement difficile à décrire.

« Le journal dit que sept attentats successifs ont eu lieux à la capitale. Il parle de plus de 130 morts, et de plusieurs autres centaines de blessés graves. »

Il y eut un silence entre les deux. Ni Luffy ni Nami n'arrivaient à comprendre comment des hommes pouvaient commettre de telles atrocités. Ils étaient des pirates, mais jamais l'idée de massacrer tout un peuple. Surtout celui de Vivi, avec des valeurs et des principes d'égalité, de liberté, et de fraternité. C'était tellement horrible.

« -Le gouvernement a réagi rapidement mais c'était déjà trop tard.  
-Qui a fait ça ?  
-Des idiots, qui prétendent le faire pour une religion mais dont le seul but est d'avoir le pouvoir. »

Des monstres pour être plus précis. Ceux qui comptaient sur les amalgames pour pouvoir s'infiltrer plus facilement dans un pays divisé. Qu'ils ne se fassent pas d'illusion ! Alabasta est un pays uni et soudé face à l'adversité ! C'est après quelques minutes à profiter du silence que Luffy reprit enfin la parole :

« Pourquoi ? »

Nami baissa les yeux vers le sol de Sunny.

« Je ne sais pas Luffy, je ne sais pas. »

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Just-One-Dream : Je me suis réveillée ce matin avec un goût amer dans la bouche : j'avais fait un cauchemar. La France était attaquée, frappée en plein cœur. Je me souviens de la couleur du sang, de l'odeur de la mort, des cris et des pleurs. Je me souviens des corps étendus à même le sol, de la vitesse des balles, des hurlements de terreurs. Je me souviens des explosions puissantes et dévastatrices, des tirs à l'aveuglette, des rafales bruyantes et meurtrières. Je me suis réveillée ce matin avec un goût amer dans la bouche : ce n'était pas un cauchemar.**


	17. Manger, boire, rire by Erec

**Titre** : Manger, boire, rire

 **Auteur** : Erec

 **Fandom** : Aucun

 **Rating** : Indéfinissable, M pour la douleur, K pour l'absence de violence dans ces mots

 **Note** : Parce que même si ce n'est pas la liberté d'expression qui est visé, il faut dire ce qu'on pense. Parce que l'écriture est le seul moyen que j'ai de me libérer en partie de ce poids sur mon cœur. Parce que nous sommes tous touchés par ces attentats. Parce que j'avais envie de partager tout cela avec vous.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

Qu'écrire?  
Que dire?  
Que penser?  
Que faire?

Je me suis posée ces questions toute la journée. Moi, forte de mes 18 années déjà vécues, de mes convictions, de l'amour de ma famille et de mes amis. Forte de l'amour que je porte au monde et aux hommes et aux femmes qui le font vivre, qu'est-ce que je peux faire. Forte de tout cela mais choquée, anéantie, abasourdie et tous les autres mots que la langue française et les langues du monde peuvent offrir pour décrire ce sentiment qui nous habite après les événements sanglants, meurtriers,... indescriptible par leur violence qui ont frappé Paris huer soir.

Des "incidents" voilà comment on m'a décrit les événements pour la première fois. "On", les médias, TF1 pour être précise, car comme beaucoup de Français et d'Allemands, à ce moment, j'étais devant mon écran de télévision pour regarder un match de foot, un match amicale. Après 3h dans un train pour rentrer chez moi, j'apprenais l'existence d'incidents, après la fin du match, une recherche internet m'a indiqué qu'il y avait une fusillade dans un bar à Paris. A cet instant, je me suis installée à table avec mes parents et mes frères, sans cœur? Non, juste habitués d'entendre qu'un règlement de compte à la kalachnikov a fait 4 morts. C'est l'inconvénient quand on habite près de Marseille ou tout autre endroit où la violence est quotidienne. Une fusillade, c'est un fait divers. Nous avons mangé, bu et ri alors qu'à l'autre bout de la France des femmes et des hommes mourraient alors que l'instant d'avant ils mangeaient, buvaient et riaient. Des voix se sont tues, des rires se sont éteins, des sourires se sont fanés, disparus sous le crépitement des balles et la déflagration des ceintures d'explosif. C'est à minuit et demi, en regardant une dernière fois les infos avant de m'endormir que j'ai compris... La mort avait frappé la France... encore! Le premier réflexe, chercher des infos, essayer de comprendre. Puis la fatigue et l'envie de la combattre, la sensation d'abandonner ceux qui vivent l'horreur si on s'accorde le droit de dormir. Mais je me suis dit que je ne servais à rien derrière mon écran et qu'il était préférable que je dorme pour avoir la force d'aider le lendemain. Mes yeux se sont fermés, le lendemain est arrivé et un beau soleil d'automne m'a réveillée. Pendant une seconde, je me suis dit "ça va être une belle journée". Puis mon cœur s'est mis à pleurer au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs revenaient. Puis les nouvelles infos, un bilan qui s'alourdit, les mesures de sécurité renforcées, les activités annulées, mais aussi, les queues de donneurs de sang, une interprétation d' Imagine qui m'a fait frissonné et la France qui montre son soutien, sa volonté de vivre, de se battre pour la paix, la liberté et la vie. Puis le monde qui pose sa main sur nos épaules pour qu'on n'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans ce combat contre la barbarie.

Et moi? Moi, j'ai vécu ma journée comme prévu, activités en moins, sauf qu'il y avait ce voile de tristesse sur mon cœur qui rendait mes faits et gestes bien fades. J'ai cuisiné, partagé une bouteille et essayé de faire rire car il faut montrer à ceux qui on fait ça que nous continuons de manger, de boire et de rire malgré tout. Car il faut montrer à ceux qui ont disparus hier soir qu'on mange, boit et rit pour eux.

Il faut continuer à vivre sans jamais oublier pourquoi on le fait.  
Il faut que demain, dans une semaine, un mois, un an, dix ans, on se rappelle qu'on mange, boit et rit pour rendre hommage et combattre la barbarie et les armes.

Des anonymes mettent des lumières à leur fenêtre ce soir, changent leur photo de profil ou inondent Twitter de # PraysForParis , je le fais aussi mais tout cela est provisoire. Alors que je sais que tous les jours de ma vie, je vais manger, boire et rire mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ces actions si banales auront un nouveau sens pour moi.

Qu'écrire? C'est fait.  
Que dire? Que la peur ne m'empêchera pas de vivre ma vie.  
Que penser? Je ne sais toujours pas.  
Que faire? Manger, boire, rire: VIVRE.

Mes condoléances aux proches des victimes.  
Mon courage aux survivants.  
Mes remerciements aux forces de l'ordre, personnels médicaux et pompiers.  
Mes amitiés aux anonymes qui montrent un visage unis de la France.  
Mes prières à tous ceux qui en ont besoin.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Erec : 24h après avoir écrit ces mots, 48h après ces événements tragiques, mes larmes n'ont pas encore coulé mais je sais que ce moment va arriver car même si je vais bien mais aussi ceux que j'aime, ce drame m'a touchée et me bouleverse. Malgré tout, je ne veux jamais oublié cette soirée de vendredi et surtout ce texte, ne jamais oublier que nos gestes anodins ont été les derniers pour certains. Merci à Julindy pour ce recueil.**

 **Mot de Julindy : Vous êtes plusieurs à me remercier d'avoir créer ce recueil. Mais merci à vous auteurs de participer à cet hommage commun, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, lisent ces textes, ou tout simplement font véhiculer notre élan de solidarité.**


	18. Collatéral by Aliena Wyvern

**Titre** : Collatéral

 **Auteur** : Aliena Wyvern

 **Fandom** : 007 Spectre

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

Avant même d'entrer dans le bureau de M, il sait de quoi il s'agit.  
Il sait, parce qu'il évolue dans un monde où ce genre d'évènement a des répercussions abyssales.  
Il sait, parce que Q et Moneypenny, lorsqu'il les a croisé dans le couloir, au lieu de le saluer, ont baissé la tête, et continué leur conversation en feignant de l'ignorer.  
Il sait, parce que quand il n'est pas occupé à sauver le monde, il s'assied dans son canapé et regarde la télévision. Comme n'importe qui.  
Il sait, parce que cette fois-ci, personne n'a rien vu venir, personne n'a rien prévu, et qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été envoyé sur place.  
Il sait, parce que cent trente personnes sont mortes, et que le monde entier est en deuil.  
Il sait, parce que Madeleine y était. Pour voir sa mère. Et qu'elle ne donne plus signe de vie depuis cette soirée. Pas un appel. Pas un message. Rien.  
On l'a souvent accusé de n'avoir pas de coeur. Pourtant, c'est bien son coeur qui bat douloureusement dans son torse. Quoi d'autre? Il est humain, après tout.  
Cent trente morts. Cent trentes vies fauchées. Et la Ville-lumière plongée dans les ténèbres.

\- Asseyez-vous, 007.

M a l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus, les yeux cernés et les épaules affaissées, son impeccable costume est froissé et ses tempes ont l'air de s'être veinées de gris en l'espace de quelques jours. Ses mains noueuses sont crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.  
C'est tellement inhabituel que, pour une fois, Bond obéit à l'injonction sans discuter.

M prend une grande inspiration. La relâche doucement. Le simple mouvement semble le blesser.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer, je suppose, dit-il, les évènements de ce vendredi.  
Même sa voix semble vieillie.  
Bond hoche la tête. Attends la suite. Prie, pour la première fois depuis des années, pour être subitement transporté loin. Très loin.  
Il a perdu ses parents. Il a perdu Alec. Il a perdu Vesper. Il a perdu Séverine. Il a perdu M, la première, Olivia Mansfield. Il ne sait pas s'il peut encore perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais il perd toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive. Alors pourquoi lutter?

Alors il demande. Clairement. Tant pis. Il en a assez de l'incertitude. De l'impuissance. De tout. Il n'arrive même plus à être en colère.  
\- Qu'en est-il de Madeleine Swann?  
Ce n'est pas, de toute façon, comme s'il ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse. Mais il veut l'entendre.

M semble se dissoudre sur son siège, tomber en poussière. Pour un peu, Bond aurait pitié de lui. Oiseau de mauvais augure contre son gré.  
\- Mademoiselle Swann et sa mère se trouvaient à la terrasse du restaurant attaqué rue Charonne.

Bond ferme les yeux. Voilà. Attend la douleur qui ne tarde pas.  
Cent trente personnes sur des millions de parisiens, et il a fallu que Madeleine soit l'une d'entre elles.  
Pour un peu, il en rirait. Alec, Vesper, Séverine, M. Tous étaient visés. Quelqu'un avait planifié leur disparition. Pour l'atteindre, lui, 007.  
Et il s'est senti coupable. À juste titre. C'était de sa faute, quelque part.

Mais Madeleine n'était pas une cible. Madeleine n'était rien, pour ces terroristes. Pas plus que les cent trentes autres qui en ce moment même sont pleurés par des épouses, des époux, des parents, des amis, des enfants. Pour ce gens, leurs victimes ne sont rien. De la chair à canon, sans visage.  
Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. C'est un mauvais hasard. Un cauchemar devenu réalité.  
Les autres sont morts parce que lui, James Bond, les a approchés, fréquentés. Des papillons volant trop près d'une flamme, brûlés jusqu'à n'être plus que des cendres.  
Madeleine, au contraire, est morte parce qu'il n'était pas là. Parce qu'elle s'est éloignée de lui. Parce qu'il n'a pas su la garder près.  
\- Ce n'est que deux jours. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner.  
Ses propres mots. Deux jours qui deviennent une éternité.  
C'est le fait de n'y être pour rien, d'être innocent, impuissant, qui est le pire. C'est cette absence de culpabilité qui rend tout plus douloureux.

\- Mes condoléances, 007.  
M est sincère. Pour une fois. On ne peut pas l'en blâmer. Lui n'a perdu personne, mais le monde entier est affecté. Et le directeur du MI6 n'est pas une machine. C'est un ancien soldat. Il sait ce que c'est que la perte.

Bond ne répond rien. Il regarde ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Ouvertes, inutiles. Comme échouées là par hasard.  
C'est comme être aspiré dans un engrenage sans fin, de gains suivis de pertes. Et il se demande si, un jour, l'engrenage finira par se gripper.  
Il n'a pas trop d'espoir.

Il se demande si, cette fois, cette fois, avec ses yeux secs, et son coeur que l'on dit absent, mais qui est bien, bien trop présent, il peut enfin se laisser aller à pleurer.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Aliena Wyvern : J'étais au cinéma quand les attentats ont eu lieu, et j'ai beaucoup aimé le film, alors je me suis dit que je devrais écrire dessus. Parce que c'est comme ça que tout bascule et qu'une excellente soirée se transforme en Enfer. Quelqu'un aurait pu entrer dans la salle de cinéma avec une mitraillette.**  
 **Ne laissez pas des personnes qui se servent de la religion comme prétexte pour un massacre qui n'a aucun sens. Ne vous laissez pas impressionner, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il veulent: nous faire peur. Continuez à vivre. Montrez-leur que nous sommes plus forts que leur haine.**  
 **#prayforparis**


	19. 13 novembre 2015 by Sally-of-midle-earth

**Titre** : 13 novembre 2015

 **Auteur** : Sally-of-middle-earth

 **Fandom** : Aucun

 **Rating** : T

 **Note** : Ceci n'est pas une histoire mais un fait réel. J'ai décidé de rendre hommage aux victimes, familles et survivants.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

C'est vendredi 13 ! Ça porte malheur à ce qu'il paraît. Alors il ne faut pas croiser de chat noir, ne pas passer sous une échelle et ne pas briser de miroir... Mais moi, je n'y crois pas. Je ne suis pas superstitieuse et je suis la première à courir sous les échelles, à jeter des cailloux dans les miroirs sales de ma ville, je suis la première à caresser les félins sombres dans les rues.

Et puis, Vendredi 13 novembre 2015, le soir, Paris a croisé des chiens habillés de noir. Ce soir-là, Paris a eu les miroirs, les vitres et le cœur brisés par les balles de ceux qui n'ont que la violence et la mort comme langage. Ce soir-là, Paris est passé sous l'échelle de l'horreur et de la tragédie.

C'était un simple vendredi soir à Paris. La fin de semaine, le début du week-end. Des gens profitaient de leur soirée. Ils allaient dans les cafés, assistaient à des concerts ou à un match.

Une soirée tranquille qui a viré en cauchemar lorsque des personnes que dis-je des assassins, des terroristes, des monstres même, ont décidé de tuer de pauvres innocents. Ces innocents qui ne savaient pas du tout ce qui leurs allait arrivé. Ils passaient sûrement un moment en famille ou avec des amis. Ils discutaient, riaient,... Mais d'autres en ont décidé autrement.

Des fusillades, des kamikazes, une prise d'otage,...

Alors, moi en apprenant ces attentats à la télé après le match, le ventre noué, je commence à croire ce qu'on dit.

Vendredi 13.  
Vendredi Rouge Sang.  
Vendredi Noir.

Ces pauvres personnes, ces jeunes qui sortaient...ils sont morts. Tués par des terroristes, des..., des...je n'ai pas de mots. Et ceux pris en otage au Bataclan...

Lorsque je me suis endormis après avoir suivi et appris les évènements, il y avait 60 morts et les otages étaient encore coincés dans le bâtiments avec ces monstres. Maintenant, je me réveille et j'apprends qu'il y a eu 127 morts en tout ?!Que les terroristes se sont fait explosés dans la salle de spectacle avec des personnes innocentes encore à l'intérieur, à l'assaut des forces de l'ordre ?!

Dans quel monde vivons-nous ?!

Parce que tout va être dit et que c'est la porte ouverte à l'ostracisme, que beaucoup vont amalgamer et tenter de récupérer l'horreur et la barbarie qui n'a ni religion ni race, ,je voudrais dire que ma mère m'a appris à répondre à la haine par l'amour, la tolérance, l'empathie et le vivre ensemble avec la certitude que nous partageons le plus beau des statuts : l'appartenance à l'espèce humaine.

L'humanité. Une des plus belle chose. Tous ces pays qui nous soutiennent : l'Allemagne, les États-Unis, le Royaume-Unis, et plein d'autre encore... Cette solidarité ! Je tiens à leurs dire merci.

Ceci n'est pas une fiction avec des personnages de livre ou de films que nous mettons en scène comme nous le voulons. Non. Ceci est un fait réel, un attentat. Une pensée aux familles qui étaient en terrasse de café, dans une salle de concert, en train de rentrer chez eux dans la rue, à ceux qui sont restés, à ceux qui sont partis.

Cette année 2015 s'est terminé comme elle a commencé : dans la barbarie. N'oubliez pas : le terrorisme n'a pas de Religion, n'a pas de couleur, n'a pas de frontière, n'a pas de Dieu hormis celui de la Mort.

Faisons en sorte maintenant de continuer à vivre, à avancer, que l'année de 2016 soit meilleur que 2015 !

#PrayofParis

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Sally-of-middle-earth : Voilà ce que je pense de toute cette histoire. Je vais vous l'avouer, j'ai peur. Peur du lendemain, peur pour l'avenir de ce monde. Mais il faut continuer malgré tout et garder espoir qu'un jour tout cela se terminera.**


	20. Imagine by Sangoha

**Titre** : Imagine

 **Auteur** : Sangoha

 **Fandom** : Aucun

 **Rating** : T

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Imagine there's no countries** _(imagine qu'il n'y est plus de pays)_

Une simple utopie dans notre monde beaucoup trop découpé par des frontières, qu'elles soient minces ou non.

 **It isn't hard to do** _(ce n'est pas si difficile)_

Mais soyons de ceux qui sont pour l'unité du monde, aujourd'hui comme demain, peu importe le contexte, nous avons un pourquoi. Parce qu'hier, nous avons eu mal.

 **Nothing to kill or die for** _(que rien ne vaille la peine de tuer ou de mourir)_

Vendredi dernier, des hommes sont morts pour défendre de soit-disant idéaux. Ce n'était que des tueurs de masses, embrigadés pour donner la mort sous couvert d'idéaux religieux déformés.

 **And no religion too** _(et pas de religion non plus)_

D'une religion qui ne nous veut aucun mal. Les musulmans n'y sont pour rien dans tout ça, le coran leur interdit d'ôter des vies, comme la bible fait de même. Ou bien les autres livres sacrés. Il n'y a que des fous pour les remanier à leurs guises et inciter d'autres personnes à tuer.

 **Imagine all the people** _(imagine tous les gens)_

Restons soudés tous ensemble, montrons leur que nous ne sommes qu'un. Peu importe notre âge, nos croyances, nos rêves et notre nationalité. Nous sommes tous des terriens, des humains dans la même galère. Et nous sommes tous pour la paix.

 **Living life in peace** … _(vivent leur vie en paix)_

Parce que sans, nous ne sommes rien. De la chair à canon.

 **You may say I'm a dreamer** _(vous pourrez dire que je suis un rêveur)_

Je suis peut-être négative. J'ai peut-être perdu le courage de me battre pour le genre humain. Je suis peut-être misanthrope. Mais, après tout ça, j'ai vu une lueur d'espoir, avec toutes ces portes ouvertes, ces avis de recherche relayés.

 **But I'm not the only one** _(mais je ne suis pas seul)_

Nous sommes si loin de Paris… Beaucoup doivent ne pas se sentir concernés. Ils devraient. Même sans patriotisme, comment peuvent-ils ne pas pleurer pour ces vies gâchées injustement à chaque seconde dans ce monde ?

 **I hope someday you'll join us** _(j'espère qu'un jour vous vous joindrez à moi)_

J'espère qu'un jour, vous vous en rendrez compte. Des gens meurent perpétuellement sous les balles d'autres gens. Ce n'est pas normal. Cette fois-ci, c'est arrivé dans notre pays mais et en Syrie ? Comment font-ils ? Aujourd'hui, nous sommes unis pour Paris mais demain, unissons-nous pour le monde.

 **And the world will be as one** _(et que le monde sera un)_

Et nous vivrons tous ensemble en harmonie. Douce utopie…

 **Imagine no possessions** _(imagine aucune possession)_

Plus rien pour se battre, une unité soudée, sans aucune possession. Je l'imagine mais je ne peux y croire.

 **I wonder if you can** _(Je me demande si tu peux)_

Vous, arriverez-vous à y croire et à vous battre pour créer une société pareille, malgré notre poids dérisoir dans tout ça ?

 **No need for greed or hunger** _(pas besoin de d'avidité ou de faim)_

Si nous pouvions organiser nos réserves de nourriture pour tous, organiser nos troupes pour une sécurité commune. Ah… si le monde pouvait n'être qu'un…

 **A brotherhood of man** _(une fraternité de l'homme)_

Commençons par nous unir tous, dans notre petit établissement. Et puis après, unissons-nous à la France. Et enfin, nous pourrons nous allier au monde entier.

 **Imagine all the people** _(imagine que tous les gens)_

Et tous ensemble, nous pourrions faire des millions de choses. Nous pourrions nous prendre dans les bras, peu importe la couleur ou la religion de notre voisin. Nous pourrions nous entre-aider, nous pourrions nous instruire ensemble, sans aucun chef pour nous dicter le bien et le mal. Juste des humains aimant d'autre humains.

 **Sharing all the world…** _(partagent le monde)_

Un partage équitable d'un monde revenu sur le droit chemin, sans aucune guerre, aucune arme, un monde juste et droit. Ce que le notre n'est pas, petit monde à la dérive. Arriverons-nous à le rattraper et à le soulever vers les cieux ? Pour que nous ne soyons qu'un.

 **You may say I'm a dreamer** _(vous pourrez dire que je suis un rêveur)_

Mais ce n'est encore qu'un rêve. Parce que bientôt, dans quelques jours à peine, nous serons seuls. Plus aucune main tendue. Plus aucune porte ouverte. Juste des pleurs solitaires dans un silence trop froid.

 **But I'm not the only one** _(mais je ne suis pas le seul)_

Malgré tout, autour de moi, je vois des sourires, des mains tendues, et je tente de sourire aussi, de rassurer. Parce que j'ai toujours l'image de ce monde idéal en tête et que je me battrais pour qu'un jour il existe. Serez-vous de ceux qui se battent ou de ceux qui pleurent en silence ?

 **I hope someday you'll join us** _(j'espère qu'un jour vous nous rejoindrez)_

J'espère que vous serez nombreux, pour que nos hurlements de rage atteignent le gouvernement, atteignent ces tueurs de masse et ces tireurs de ficelles extrémistes sans coeur. Don't pray for Paris, avenge it. Mais sans armes. Hurlons pour leur faire peur. Tuer, c'est leur donner raison.

 **And the world will live as one** _(et que le monde pourra vivre, unifié)_

Et quand tout sera fini, quand nous serons un, alors nous pourrons vivre sans avoir peur, sans avoir froid, avec une lueur de soleil sur nos visages lavés de larmes. Et le monde rayonnera, respirera pour la première fois depuis l'avènement des hommes.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Sangoha : Les attentats de Paris ont touché la France avec force. Certains étaient sous les balles, effrayés et apeurés, d'autres attendaient des nouvelles de leurs amis... Et d'autres encore sont allés se coucher pour se réveiller comme tous les matins, ils ont vu les infos, ce sont sentis un peu touchés et la vie à reprit comme toujours. Ce texte est pour ceux qui croient que ça n'a rien changé, au contraire. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, faisons l'amour, pas la guerre. Et demain, hurlons pour que nous soyons entendus et que la paix règne.**

 **Mot de Julindy : 20 auteurs, 20 textes différents. je ne pensais pas que ce recueil rassemblerait autant de monde, mais c'est le cas ! Alors continuez à présenter vos textes !**


	21. Pray for Paris by Plume1304

**Titre** : Pray for Paris

 **Auteur** : Plume1304

 **Fandom** : Maze Runner Trilogy

 **Rating** : T

 **Note** : Je n'ai pas écrit ce texte pour qu'il plaise. Je voulais avant tout rendre hommages aux victimes. Mortui vivos docent.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

Ils avaient bossé tout l'été pour pouvoir assister à ce concert. Le groupe, Eagles of Death Metal, n'emballait pas tellement Newt, mais était l'un des préférés de Thomas. Il voulait assister à l'un de leur concerts depuis longtemps déjà, alors Newt n'avait émis aucune objection et avait lui aussi fait quelques heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir se payer la place.

Et ils y étaient enfin, dans la fosse à droite de la scène. Ils n'avaient pas la meilleure vue, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Thomas, les bras passés autour de la taille de Newt et fredonnant les chansons avec le chanteur. L'ambiance était bonne enfant : autour d'eux, les gens riaient et dansaient comme ils pouvaient.

Ce fut au bout d'une demie-heure que les premiers coups de feu retentirent, se mêlant à la mélodie. Ils avaient d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de pétards, alors il y avait eu quelques exclamations. Puis les membres du groupe avait déserté la scène avec précipitation, et l'un des guitaristes avait semblé hésiter sur scène, les yeux écarquillés, avant de finalement rentrer aux coulisses lui aussi.

Ça avait semblé plus réel, d'un coup ; les détonations, les injures et les hurlements. Ils virent quelques corps s'écrouler autour d'eux, et ce fut la folie générale. Les gens commencèrent à s'affoller, courir dans tous les sens, essayer de sortir de la salle. Newt et Thomas se retrouvèrent bousculés et Newt tomba à terre.

Thomas eu à peine le temps de se baisser pour le relever qu'une rafale de tirs plut sur la fosse. Il y eu des cris de douleurs, des hurlements rauques de bête et des exclamations horrifiées. La gorge nouée et le sang pulsant bien trop rapidement dans ses tempes, Thomas vit de nouvelles personnes s'effondrer sur le sol, et il sentit son visage s'affaisser. Il serra la main de Newt derrière lui, si fort que ses ongles commençaient à entrer dans sa peau.

— A terre ! beugla quelqu'un près de lui. Faites semblants d'être morts ! A terre !

Ils obéirent tous, se plaquèrent sur le sol, et le torse de Thomas heurta violemment le béton. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, avant de tourner la tête vers Newt, allongé près de lui. Newt avait les traits du visage crispés, comme s'il était au bord des larmes, et Thomas essayait de contrôler les soubresauts de son propre corps.

Les coups de feu continuaient de pleuvoir, parfois en rafales, parfois solitaires. Quelques fois aussi, ils s'interrompaient le temps que les balles soient changées, et Thomas se demandait combien de recharges ils pouvaient bien avoir.

Il y avait des sanglots, des halètements et l'odeur de poudre, partout. Elle rentrait dans les narines, leur bouche et leurs poumons, et ils se retenaient avec difficulté de ne pas tousser comme des tuberculeux.

Ils étaient tous avachis face contre sol, les corps entremélés dans des positions improbables. Il y avait un genou sous le ventre de Thomas, et ça lui faisait mal, mais il n'osait pas bouger. Et puis, sous ses doigts il sentit une soudaine chaleur, et il étouffa un hurlement de terreur en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de sang. En face de lui, Newt avait la joue barbouillée du liquide, et une expression horrifiée plaquée sur son visage strié de larmes.

— Enculés ! cria quelqu'un, assez loin de Newt et Thomas.

Ils ne savaient pas qui avait émis l'insulte — tireurs ou victimes —, mais il y eu de nouveaux coups de feu et de nouvelles suppliques.

— Non, s'il-vous-plait, ne tirez pas, s'il-vous-plait, arrêtez !

Ce n'était que des murmures indisctincts, qui grondaient dans le crâne de Thomas et tonnaient fort contre ses tempes. Il ferma fort les yeux pour essayer de faire partir le vrombissement, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il aperçut un homme en noir, une kalachnikov à la main, à à peine quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Il donna violemment un coup de pied au genou d' un autre homme à terre, le visage masqué par le bras d'une jeune fille aux yeux grands ouverts qui ne voyaient plus rien. L'homme n'eu aucune réaction, alors le tireur redonna un, puis deux coups, et enfin il y eu un cri de douleur, une détonation, puis ce fut fini.

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent d'eux-même, et il se mordit violemment les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il exerça une pression sur la main de Newt qu'il tenait toujours, et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

— Ne bronche jamais, murmura Thomas, articulant au maximum. Quoiqu'il arrive, fais le mort.

Il ne savait pas si Newt l'avait compris, mais le blond hocha presque indistinctement la tête. Les coups de feu continuaient de lui vriller le crâne, et en les entendant se rapprocher, Thomas se mit à prier de toutes ses forces que son portable ou celui de Newt ne sonne pas. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeller s'il l'avait mis en silencieux, mais, par pitié, que personne ne l'appelle. Dans le fond de la salle, un garçon d'une trentaine d'année essaya de ramper vers l'une des portes de sortie. Une balle l'atteint dans la nuque, et Thomas ne put dire d'où elle venait. Les hommes en noir continuaient de tirer à l'aveuglette, silencieux. C'était peut-être ce qui lui glaçait le plus le sang : leur silence. Au début, ils avaient hurlé, revendiqué quelques appartenances et émis quelques insultes ; depuis une vingtaine de minutes, ils ne disaient plus rien, se contentant d'abattre des hommes, des femmes, des adolescents avec un détachement qui horrifait Thomas.

Les hommes se rapprochaient, et il entendit quelques sanglots près de lui. Vos gueules, pensa-t-il. Par pitié, vos gueules. Le sang continuait de couler entre ses doigts, dans ses cheveux, le long de son visage, partout. Ses vêtements s'imbibaient peu et peu, et lorsqu'il sentit quelques morceaux de chair atterir sur son dos, il se retint avec force de vomir. La fosse n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

Et puis une balle perdue se planta dans le genou de Newt. Le sang glacé, Thomas l'observa écarquiller violemment les yeux, puis se mordre avec force la langue, et étouffer un sanglot. Les yeux de Newt roulèrent dans ses orbites avant de se fermer, et Thomas sentit ses doigts se crisper sur les siens. Avec son pouce, Thomas effectua quelques longs cercles qu'il voulait apaisants, même si, au fond, il avait juste envie d'huler et de gerber. Je t'en prie, Newt, ne bronche pas, je t'en supplie, pria-t-il mentalement, le gout de bile dans la bouche.

Ils ne sûrent pas combien de temps passa. Une heure, peut-être deux, peut-être trois pour ce qu'il en savait. De grosses gouttes coulaient sur le front de Newt. Puis enfin la police arriva.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa par la suite. On le remit sur pied, lui demanda comment il allait, mais les mots formaient un épais brouillard dans son esprit, et il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. On souleva Newt et l'entraina vers la sortie. La main toujours dans la sienne, Thomas fut contraint de suivre.

Ils atterirent dans la rue. Elle était bondée de policiers, d'infirmiers et de civils, certains en pleurs, d'autres juste assis, une couverture sur le dos et le regard dans le vide. il y avait des journalistes, aussi, beaucoup, essayant d'interroger les victimes en état. En levant la tête, Thomas aperçut des dizaines de personnes à leurs balcons, les mains devant leurs bouches. Un homme tenait son portable et filmait la scène, alors Thomas lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de se retourner vers Newt.

Il était dans un brancard, manifestement évanoui. L'esprit encore embué, Thomas vit quelques hommes en blancs le hisser dans une ambulance.

— Attendez ! gueula Thomas. Je viens avec lui ! Je viens avec lui.

On hocha la tête, alors Thomas monta et s'assit avant de s'emparer de la main de Newt et de la serrer, fort. Ils arrivèrent à l'hopital au bout de quelques minutes, et Newt fut directement transféré aux soins d'urgence. Thomas essaya de le suivre, mais on lui barra la route, et il entendit vaguement quelqu'un lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas autorisé à entrer au bloc opératoire, et qu'il lui fallait patienter.

Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises, la têtes entre ses mains. On vint lui proposer quelque chose de thé et une couverture, mais il refusa, la gorge nouée.

Il finit par sortir son portable, anxieux de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Il avait reçu une cinquantaine de messages. Il s'empressa de rassurer sa famille, et Teresa l'appella.

Elle fut là une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les larmes aux yeux.

— Oh mon dieu, Tom, balbultia-t-elle.

Il était sale et ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang, mais elle passa tout de même les bras autour de sa nuque et le serra dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent tous les deux quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Teresa ne se détache doucement et ne l'entraine s'asseoir avec elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Une balle. Dans le genoux.

Et puis tout à coup, ce fut trop et il laissa les larmes couler le long de son visage.

— Eh, fit Teresa en passant une main sur sa joue. Ça va aller, tu verras, ce n'est rien.

Elle sentit aussitôt Thomas se tendre et relever la tête pour la fixer dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

— "Ce n'est rien" ? répéta-t-il. Mais comment est-ce que tu peux dire que ce n'est rien ? Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Newt s'est pris une putain de balle dans la jambe, cracha-t-il. Autour de nous, des dizaines de personnes ont été assassinées par des fous armés. On a dûse cacher sous des corps pour survivre. Au sol, c'était une mare de sang ; j'en ai le goût dans la bouche, et je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit le mien !

Les larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues, et Teresa le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Bordel, pour sortir, on a dû enjamber des cadavres. Ils tiraient sur tout et n'importe quoi. Alors non ce n'était pas rien ; c'était un putain de cauchemar.

Il conclut en se passant une main sur le visage. Il était fatigué.

— Pardon, murmura Teresa. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste que... Je n'arrive pas à réaliser.

— Moi non plus, admit Thomas.

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps lorsqu'un médecin s'approcha d'eux.

— Vous êtes, hum, Thomas ? demanda-t-il.

Thomas hocha la tête. Puis le médecin lui annonça que Newt le réclamait, alors il se dressa sur ses deux pieds et le suivit, Teresa lui faisant un sourire encourageant.

La chambre de Newt était tristement silencieuse, avec le bruit du moniteur comme seul son.

— Tommy ?

Thomas se précipita à son chevet.

— Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur, balbultia-t-il. Comment tu vas ?

Newt se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Newt se redressa un peu, et repoussa le drap qui recouvrait ses jambes. Le coeur de Thomas s'affola et sa respiration s'accélera.

— Oh mon dieu, fit-il, la voix glacée d'effroi.

La jambe de Newt s'arrêtait au dessus du genou.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, grimaça ce dernier. J'aurais pu ne pas m'en tirer du tout.

— C'est ma faute.

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que non.

Thomas avait le regard fixé sur le moignon recouvert de bandages de Newt.

— C'est moi qui t'avais trainé à ce concert. Tu ne voulais pas y aller. Si je t'avais écouté, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Il entendit Newt soupirer, puis lui lever doucement le menton avant de le forcer à l'asseoir à côté de lui dans son lit d'hopital.

— Ecoute moi, Tommy. Et écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le répéterai pas une seconde fois pour que ça rentre dans ta tête de tocard. Rien de tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'est ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Bordel, personne ne pouvait le prévoir.

— C'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir...

— Et alors, quoi ? On ne sortira plus nulle part, on restera cloitrés chez nous jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? On va où l'on veut et on meurt où l'on doit. Rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne. Et puis, si l'on se terrait tous chez nous, ils auraient gagné, ces enfoirés.

Puis Newt l'embrassa, mais ça ne lui suffit pas à oublier.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot Plume1304 : Parce que ça pourrait arriver à un proche, à moi, à toi, à lui ou à elle. Parce que c'est arrivé à des familles, des adolescents, des amis. C'est moche. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur ce sujet.**


	22. Nous sommes français by Olotie

**Titre** : Nous sommes français

 **Auteur** : Olotie

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

"On n'est plus en sécurité nulle part."

Toutes les grandes villes sont réunies au chevet de Paris. Celui-ci n'a pas voulu sortir de sa chambre, alors on attend dans les pièces attenantes.

Lille a prononcé ces mots. Il est rare qu'il parle, pourtant. Mais peut-être en a-t-il besoin, à ce moment précis. Tout le monde a besoin d'en parler, mais personne n'ose engager la conversation. En fait, le silence est à la fois confortable et incroyablement pesant. Debout, les bras croisés, le chef-lieu du Nord-Pas-de-Calais promène ses yeux gris sur l'assemblée.

"Tu sais combien d'attentats ils déjouent pour sauver mon Marché et ma cathédrale? demande Strasbourg. J'ai peur tous les ans, alors, pour ma sécurité, j'suis au courant, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ca va encore faire tout un cirque à propos des amalgames, tout ça, déclare Toulouse, fatiguée d'avance. On va devoir faire tout l'inventaire des actes racistes recensés dans nos villes.

-Des innocents brutalisés en représailles pour le meurtre d'innocents, quelle originalité, ironise Bordeaux.

-Je ne sais même plus si on peut appeler ça une vendetta, dit Nice en jouant distraitement avec une de ses boucles brunes, en tailleur sur un des fauteuils. Enfin, l'année se termine comme elle a commencé.

-L'attentat le plus meutrier en Europe avec ceux de Madrid et Londres, grogne Marseille en se renfonçant dans le canapé du salon, à côté de sa soeur.

-Le pays en état d'alerte, murmure Nantes, le regard perdu dans le vague. On déclare la guerre au terrorisme ou à l'Etat Islamique?

-Aux deux, pardi, répond Montpellier.

-Je déteste ce genre de guerre, grommelle Nice. C'est difficile de se battre contre une idée abstraite et contre une organisation dont on ne connaît ni l'emplacement ni le nombre de membres.

-C'est la même chose que la mafia, annonce Toulouse.

-C'est pire que la mafia. La mafia, j'ai l'habitude. Pas les djihadistes."

La Méditerranéenne inspire profondément, puis continue.

"Vendredi matin encore, on interpellait deux candidats prêts à partir en Syrie. Seulement quelques heures avant les attentats. Dans mes Quartiers Est se trouvait l'un des plus gros recruteurs de Daesh en France, et pourtant, j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.

-Tout le monde a du mal à s'y faire", la rassure Nantes en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

"Mais il faut tout de même agir", intervient une voix depuis l'entrée.

Interpellées, toutes les villes se retournent vers la porte qui reliait les deux pièces. Leur nation se trouve dans l'encadrement. Il semble triste, épuisé et une sorte de fatalité plane sur ses traits.

"Francis! s'exclame Lyon. Est-ce que ça va?

-A ton avis? s'énerve Marseille. Il vient de vivre un attentat!

-Je vais mieux, lui répond le blond en ignorant le Provençal. Mieux qu'il y a quelques heures... et mieux que ma capitale. Où est Paris?

-Je suis là", répond l'interpellé, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Il se dirige vers le sofa en boitillant et s'effondra.

"Combien?" demande-t-il aux autres.

Après des regards échangés et une brève hésitation, France déclare:

"Cent vingt-huit morts et deux cent trente-sept blessés. Pour le moment."

La capitale enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Il soupire longuement, comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules - cent vingt-huit morts, c'est déjà lourd-, puis relève la tête.

"Il faut que j'y aille.

-Non! s'exclame Lyon. Tu t'es vu? On dirait que tu agonises! Restes ici au moins aujourd'hui, pour te reposer.

-Qui va faire l'état des lieux à ma place, alors? Et aider les familles des portés disparus.

-Nous."

Ce mot est sorti comme ça, tout seul de la bouche du châtain. Tout le monde le regarde, stupéfait.

C'est Nantes qui reprend:

"Oui. On va le faire.

-Ce n'est pas votre ville!

-Mais tu es notre capitale, contre Lille.

-Que fait un pays en état de guerre? questionne Montpellier.

-Il s'unit, poursuit Bordeaux, qui a saisi le concept.

-Et nous avons beau être Bretons, Nordistes, Provençaux, Niçois, Languedociens, Aquitains, Dauphinois ou Toulousains, nous avons beau contester, manifester pour la conservation de nos traditions régionales, nous sommes tous français, dit Lyon.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, admit Nice en grimaçant.

-Nous avons tous connu pire que ça. La France se relèvera, de toute façon. On fera tout pour."

France sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

* * *

 _ **Quelques petites explications:**_

 _ **Omar Diaby, ou Omar Omen, était considéré comme "l'émir" du recrutement de Daesh en France, et vivait à Nice dans les Quartiers Est. Il est mort à Alep le 7 août dernier.**_

 _ **Vendredi matin, quelques heures avant la série d'attentats de Paris, les agents de la DGSI (Direction Générale de la Sécurité Intérieure) faisaient une descente à Nice pour interpeller deux candidats au Djihad prêts à partir pour la Syrie. (article de Nice Matin)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

 **Mot de Olotie : Samedi matin, je me suis réveillée avec les informations. J'ai entendu "morts", fusillade", "Paris". Et je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Pas deux fois en une année. Mais c'était la réalité. Au départ, comme les villes, je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Puis, au lycée, on en a parlé. Que c'était inadmissible. Qu'on avait tué des centaines d'innocents. Que les martyres n'étaient pas les terroristes mais bien les gens qui étaient morts alors qu'il ne faisaient que vivre. Que le Vendredi 13 Novembre 2015 serait retenu comme une date historique, comme on avait retenu le 11 Septembre 2001 aux Etats Unis. Mais qu'on était tous du même pays, et qu'un pays devait rester unis en cas de difficulté. Alors je n'ai pas peur de le dire: Vive la République, et Vive la France!**


	23. Dis maman by Erikadu19

**Titre** : Dis maman. C'est quoi mourir ?

 **Auteur** : Erikadu19

 **Fandom** : Aucun

 **Rating** : K

 **Note** : Ceci est ma deuxième participation a ce recueil et j'espère qu'il vous toucheras. Parce que je trouve ça important de trouver des mots pour les enfants aussi. J'écris donc ici du point de vue d'une jeune maman d'un petit garçon de quatre-cinq ans.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

\- Maman... Pourquoi le monsieur a la télé il pleure ?  
\- Parce que sa fille est morte.  
\- Mais maman c'est quoi mourir ?  
\- C'est quand ton corps ne bouge plus, quand ton cœur ne bats plus, quand tu ferme les yeux pour un sommeil dont tu ne réveilleras jamais.  
\- Maman, pourquoi la fille du monsieur elle est partie dormir pour toujours alors ? Pourquoi elle est pas resté avec son papa ?  
\- Elle aurait voulu rester mais des monsieurs ont décidés de faire dormir plein de gens pour toujours.  
\- Pourquoi maman ?  
\- Parce qu'ils sont des monstres.  
\- Comme le croque mitaine ?  
\- Oui mais ces croques mitaines la ils existent pour de vrai et ne ressemblent pas a ceux que papa chasse de sous ton lit. Eux ils sont sortis de l'armoire d'Allah pour faire dormir ces gens sans son accord.  
\- Maman c'est qui Allah ?  
\- Allah c'est le dieu que prie les musulmans comme les parents de Zarah.  
\- Mais les parents de Zarah sont pas des monstres.  
\- Non ils ne le sont pas. Parce qu'ils suivent ce qu'Allah a dit dans son livre, comme Dieu et la bible, tu sais ? Le livre de Papy.  
\- Mais dans le livre de Papy Dieu il dit qu'on doit s'aimer et pas faire dormir les gens pour toujours.  
\- Je sais mais ces monstres la ne suivent pas le livre d'Allah.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'ils veulent voir ce qu'ils veulent.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Dis maman... Ca fait mal de mourir ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu crois que la fille du monsieur elle a eu mal ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Dis maman... Je peux faire un dessin ? Je le donnerais a ce monsieur.  
\- Tu peux faire tous les dessins du monde et on ira les poser près de l'endroit ou la jeune fille est partie si tu veux. Paris n'est pas si loin.  
\- Dis maman.  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'aime pas les monstres qui suivent pas ce qu'Allah il dit. En plus Allah ca doit être un copain a Dieu et il doit se sentir super triste. Je peux lui envoyer un dessin tu crois ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais on ira le donner a un monsieur des lieux de cultes musulman pour qu'il le lui envoit si tu veux.  
\- D'accord maman.

Il repart, il a pris ses feuilles et ses pastels et sur le grain blanc il dessine des arcs en ciels. Et avec l'écriture maladroite d'un enfant de son âge il écrit des mots. Amour et Paix reviennent le plus souvent. Des que mon mari rentreras nous irons déposer les dessins de mon fils. Mais je sais que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que je devrais lui expliquer la barbarie des hommes.  
Nous sommes le samedi 14 novembre. Et nos coeurs pleurent. Mais l'espoir ne meurt jamais.

 _"L'espoir est un oiseau de Paradis perché sur le cœur"_ Emily Dickinson.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Message de Erikadu19 : Deuxième texte. Et encore une vive émotion en écrivant ces lignes. Voir tout le monde mettre la main a la patte... Cela fait chaud au Coeur.**

 **Nous sommes samedi 14 novembre. Et nous sommes sous le choc. Paris, la ville-lumière, la plus belle ville du monde a été frappé au cœur. Nous devons nous reprendre entre les larmes et la douleur. Nous ne vivons pas a Paris. Et pourtant c'est comme ci cette attaque nous avaient aussi toucher. Notre Coeur a été atteint lui aussi par ces attaques et nous pleurons avec les autres familles. Et en ce samedi je dois expliquer a mon petit garçon ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment trouver les mots ? Comment lui expliquer la barbarie et l'horreur ? Et pourtant il faudra bien que je les trouvent ces mots.**


	24. Sommeil noir by Bird and butterfly

**Titre** : Sommeil noir

 **Auteur** : bird and butterfly

 **Fandom** : One Piece

 **Rating** : T

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

Après la fac, on s'était convenu de sortir boire un verre au bar près de chez nous, pour se retrouver. Il faisait bon ce soir-là alors, on s'était mis sur la terrasse du café, commandant à boire. Il était 21h 15. Nami pris un mojito pour se requinquer, Robin opta pour le café tout comme Sanji. Zoro et Ussop prirent de la bière et moi je me contentai d'un coca.  
Ça faisait une semaine qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé tous ensemble et même si la bande n'était pas totalement au complet, on avait réussi à se prendre un temps pour se voir. Depuis que le lycée était fini, c'est devenu plus difficile de se voir, chacun faisant des études différentes. J'avoue que ça m'embête de ne plus les voir autant qu'avant. Mais ces moments où, comme ce soir, on se retrouve autour d'un verre, c'est comme si on revenait à l'année dernière où on était H24 ensemble. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé.

 _Pourtant ce soir-là tout changea définitivement._

Le serveur venait de déposer nos boissons, et Sanji vit d'un très mauvais œil le petit sourire qu'il fit à l'adresse de Nami, jolie rousse voluptueuse. Le temps passait et les consos aussi. Nami s'enfilait les mojitos autant que Zoro enchaînait les bières. On parlait de tout, de rien. Les études, les amours, les amis... Tout allait pour le mieux, sauf peut-être Zoro qui se prenait la tête avec une fille du nom de Kuina qui était dans sa classe, et qui sans raison avait décidé d'en faire son rival. Ça me fit bien rire, ce qui ne lui plut pas et il décida de se venger en posant sa main sur ma cuisse, la remontant doucement. Cela eu l'effet immédiat de me faire sursauter, ce qui attira l'intention des autres et le sourire sadique de mon foutu petit copain. Parce que oui, Zoro et moi on sortait ensemble. Les autres le savaient et nous acceptaient. On est en France quoi, le mariage h*** a été accepté, et même s'il existe encore des réfractaires, ça ne choque plus grand monde désormais, au contraire nos amis étaient heureux pour nous. L'important comme disait Francky, qui ne pouvait pas venir à cause de son taf, "l'important c'est qu'on soit heureux"  
Enfin voilà, Zoro se vengeait, mais après lui avoir délicatement pincé la main il la retira, non sans grimacer.

Nami, qui était déjà à son troisième verre se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Arrivée à la porte un homme qui était devant elle la laissa entrer. Elle le remercia et lui alla se prendre un verre, comme tout le monde.

En attendant que Nami revienne Ussop en profita pour taquiner Sanji et son « faible » pour la rouquine. Ça durait depuis deux ans quand même. Tout le monde était au courant, Nami aussi, mais il ne voulait pas changer les choses, se contentant de son beau sourire. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir affreusement « Gaga d'amour » face à elle, ce qui nous déclenchait à chaque fois une bonne crise de fou rire. Et encore une fois sa tête d'amoureux transi nous fit rire aux éclats. Puis alors que j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration tant je rigolais, mon souffle fut coupé et mes oreilles meurtries.

Une bombe explosa.

Le souffle m'éjecta, m'envoyant sur les pavés durs. Les fragments de verres de la vitre brisée transpercèrent ma chair. Ma tête tournait, un son strident emplissait mes oreilles.  
Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.  
Je me relevai tant bien que mal.

—Zoro ? Les gars, vous allez bien ?

Aucune réponse. La panique pris possession de moi. Je me relevai en vitesse, les tables et les chaises étaient toute renversées, la façade du bar ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il y'avait du verre partout. La lumière à l'intérieur clignotait faiblement. C'était l'apocalypse.  
Une tête verte attira mon regard, je me penchai vers lui. Il était caché derrière une des tables tombées, allongé au sol. Son visage était crispé de douleur. Et je vis sa jambe transpercée d'un éclat de verre aussi gros que mon pouce. Le sang coulait de sa jambe, se répandant sur les pavés parisiens

—Luffy ! Dieu merci tu vas bien.

Zoro me tenait fermement la main, pourtant je pouvais sentir ses tremblements. Tout comme moi il avait peur.

—putains ! Les gars vous allez bien ?

Sanji Robin et Ussop étaient Saint et sauf n'ayant pas grand-chose à part quelques égratignures dues aux verres sur le sol.

— Moi ça va, mais Zoro c'est pris un éclat de verre dans la jambe.

Robin, la plus aguerri d'entre nous, s'approcha et regarda de plus près la blessure.

— ça va, ce n'est pas trop grave, il faut juste essayer de stopper au maximum l'écoulement du sang.

Elle lui enleva doucement le bout de verre, qui ne touchait aucun point vital ou dangereux et enroula la blessure avec son écharpe.  
Pendant que robin s'occupait de Zoro, Sanji Ussop et moi-même étions parti aider ceux qui avaient besoin.

Des personnes sortant du bar, nous avaient dit qu'il y'avait encore des blessés, à l'intérieur. Il ne fallait pas nous le dire deux fois pour qu'on aide à sortir les rescapés de cet attentat. Quand on entra dans le café, la vision nous laissa coït. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle chose.

 _C'était horrible._

Aucun mot ne peut décrire cela. Du sang, des corps, le feu, des cris, des appels au secours, des pleurs. Apparemment on a, plutôt, été chanceux sur la terrasse, où on a eu qu'une faible répercussion de la bombe. Mais ici c'était différent quand elle a explosé, elle n'a pas manqué de prendre avec elle des vies. Les cris venaient de plus loin, et il nous fallut enjamber des corps inertes pour parvenir jusqu'au fond. Le bar en bois avait volé en éclat, et ce qui restait se faisait consommer par le feu gourmand.

On était arrivé au fond, vers les toilettes. Trois personnes étaient là, blessées, ne pouvant bouger. Une femme était grièvement brûlée au bras, une autre saignait de la tête, s'étant sûrement cognée contre un mur ou quelque chose comme ça. Un homme était assis par terre, tenant fermement le corps d'une femme dans les bras.  
Elle était morte.  
C'était trop tard.

Je ne pouvais que me sentir démuni, impuissant. J'avais envie de vomir, l'odeur du brûlé me piquait les narines, la vue des corps calcinés me donnaient la nausée. Mais il fallait que je prenne sur moi pour aider ceux qui étaient en vie.  
On sortit les trois personnes. Des gens essayait d'arrêter le feu du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et d'autre s'attelaient à la difficile tâche de tirer les corps sans vie. Et je le fis aussi. Sentant les corps froid et lourds.

Sanji paniquait, il cherchait Nami. Moi aussi. Et à chaque corps que j'approchais, je priais pour ne pas voir les cheveux roux de mon ami. Mais ma prière fut étouffée au milieu des autres. Elle était là, le corps tout aussi froid que ceux que j'ai tiré. Son visage était partiellement brûlé, mais j'étais sûr que c'était elle. La taille, la corpulence et ces cheveux, je n'avais vu personne d'autre à la chevelure rousse ce soir. Ses yeux aussi je les reconnaissais, même si maintenant il leur manquait la lueur de vie qui y régnait, c'étaient bien ces yeux en amande qui se fixaient sur un point au-delà de ce que je pouvais voir.

Je pris mon amie dans les bras et la sortit dehors. C'était sûrement le dernier aller-retour. Le feu continuait à se répandre et c'était devenu risqué d'y retourner. Il restait encore des corps, mais on ne pouvait plus aller les chercher. J'étendis Nami par terre avec les autres. Et mes amis me rejoignirent, près d'elle et dans les larmes. Zoro m'entoura de ses bras, et même si d'habitude ils étaient réconfortant, aujourd'hui ils n'arrivaient pas à apaiser ce qu'il se passait en moi. J'avais froid, j'étais fatigué et je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes larmes.

 _C'était un cauchemar, froid et sombre._

Des gens du quartier étaient descendus muni de draps avec lesquels ils recouvraient les corps. Mon frère était là aussi. Il courut vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Lui aussi ses bras étaient froids.  
Un homme avança vers Nami et la recouvra d'un tissu, cachant son beau visage meurtri. Sanji était resté près d'elle tenant sa main molle. Robin à ses côtés le prit par les épaules pour l'emmener plus loin.

 _On ne pouvait plus rien y faire._

Le reste de la nuit fut longue et éprouvante. Les ambulances étaient arrivées plus tard. On entendit des coups de feu, et d'autre explosions ce soir-là. On cautérisa la plaie de Zoro qui put rentrer avec nous. Refusant d'aller à l'hôpital. D'autre étaient plus blessé que lui. Il leur promis d'aller à l'hôpital dans la semaine puis les ambulanciers partirent s'occuper d'autres cas.  
La police était arrivée et bouclait le périmètre. Ace nous amena à la maison, et nous prépara du café. Quelque instant après, la sonnerie de la porte retenti et on put voir une tête blonde inquiète sauter sur mon frère.

Marco, en entendant la nouvelle avait accouru pour savoir si nous allions bien. On n'était pas mort, alors peut être qu'on pouvait dire qu'on allait bien. Mais quand je nous vois tous réunis dans mon salon, les joues creusées par les larmes, le cœur en miette, l'esprit fatigué. Je ne pouvais pas affirmer qu'on allait bien. On était, en quelque heures, devenu une bande d'éclopés, le cœur et l'esprit brûlé au fer chaud. Jamais, je n'oublierai cette soirée qui aurait dû être empli de rire et de joie et qui a fini en feu et en sang. Jamais, je n'oublierai les yeux sans vie de tous ces gens. Jamais je n'oublierai la douleur, le désarroi et l'impuissance de cette nuit-là.

Et c'est sans rien oublier que j'ai fermé les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil noir.

Noir du deuil.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Bird and butterfly : c'est lors d'une nuit sans sommeil que j'ai écrit ce texte. J'étais fatigué mais rien à faire mon esprit ne se mettait pas en veille, ressassant longuement les évènement survenue et les images chocs qu'on a pu voir. J'ai donc écrit, écrit pour extérioriser la tristesse qui m'est survenue, écrit pour exprimer mon soutient aux famille, écrit pour pouvoir me vider un minimum la tête, laissant sur le papier mes sentiments. J'ai réussi à m'endormir ce soir là, moi aussi, d'un sommeil noir.**  
 **Mot de fin: J'ai longuement hésité à poster ce petit texte qui peut être plutôt dur au vu des évènements. Mais n'ayant pas été au cœur même de ces attentats je ne peux qu'imaginer l'atrocité et soutenir de tout cœur les personnes ayant perdue des proches.**


	25. 13 novembre 2015 by Qwan-Hei

**Titre** : 13 novembre 2015

 **Auteur** : Qwan-Hei

 **Fandom** : Saint Seiya

 **Rating** : K

 **Note** : Bonsoir à tous...ce fut une triste fin de semaine... Comme si Charlie n'avait pas suffit, voilà qu'ils remettent le couvert. Ce petit écrit résume mon état d'esprit et mes pensées lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de hurler.

De crier, de frapper tout ce qui me passe sous la main, de tout casser autour de moi pour évacuer ma rage.

J'ai envie de maudire, d'insulter, de laisser sortir la tempête qui fait rage dans mon crâne.

Mais il ne faut pas. La haine n'apporte que la haine. Alors je respire. Je tente de me calmer. La tempête s'amenuise. Pas beaucoup.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je parvenais à bouger. Je suis tétanisé. Assommé. Terrassé par ces nouvelles qui me tombent dessus comme un sac de ciment. J'ai voulu hurler, mais mes lèvres restent scellées.

J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de calme, et en apparence je le suis encore. Mais intérieurement, c'est une autre histoire.

J'entends un bruit de pas derrière moi.

-Shaka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, à cette heure ?

Evidemment. La lumière allumée à une heure du matin, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Pas plus que d'être, à cette même heure, les yeux rivés à un écran d'ordinateur que j'utilise pourtant rarement.

Je voudrais répondre, mais je n'arrive pas à desserrer les dents.

-Shaka ? Ça ne va pas ?

Je l'entends s'approcher. Il doit être inquiet.

-Aiolia…

Ma voix est enfin sortie. Rauque, déformée. C'est bizarre, j'ai la vue brouillée. Je sens ses grandes mains accrocher les miennes et défaire mes poings crispés.

-Shaka, parle-moi… Dis-moi ce qui ne va p…

Il s'est arrêté sans finir sa phrase. Il a dû voir ce qui s'étale sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. On ne peut pas la rater, cette nouvelle assassine, qui remplit la page de ses lettres énormes.

« Attentats à Paris du 13 novembre 2015, plus d'une centaine de morts et de blessés »

Je crois que je pleure, j'ai du mal à voir ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je ne sais pas où je trouve la volonté de lever les yeux sur mon compagnon, qui pour une fois est sans voix.

-Pourquoi, Aiolia ?

Je le vois secouer la tête.

Je sens une vague de rage glacée provenant du temple du Verseau.

Ce soir, je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous, pas même notre déesse, ne peut mettre d'explication sur la folie des Hommes.

* * *

 **.**

 **PARIS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mot de Qwan-Hei : Je ne vais pas lister toutes les personnes à qui je pense. Pensée à la France, tout simplement. Blessée mais jamais à genoux. Ne cédons pas à la tout comme Shaka, je terminerais par cette question, qui tourne encore et encore dans ma tête:**  
 **"Pourquoi ?"**  
 **Merci d'avoir lu...**


End file.
